


Misadventures In The Mirror World

by Draconia1011



Series: The Chronicles Of Vraeviterra [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Project DIVA (Video Games), Vocaloid
Genre: And i may have to make this Mature, BTW, Ceil might get a part two to his arc, Comedy with a plot, Events that relate to Persona 5, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I used google translate for the French, International Fanworks Day 2021, Love at First Sight, M/M, No Beta, No actual Persona characters will appear, Oh yeah MITMW is the acronym for the title of this work, Romantic Comedy, Some Swearing, Topaz is a Phantom Thief Confirmed, Winter's backstory is MATURE, irregular updates, so It may be wrong, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 36,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconia1011/pseuds/Draconia1011
Summary: When a strange mirror brings Rin and Len modules together, what will happen?Arc 1: [Introduction]: 1 - 6Arc 2: [Ceil's Tears]: 7 - 8Arc 3: [Intermission]: 9 - 14Arc 4: [Roki's Palace]: 15 - 23Arc 5: [Celebrating The Winter Solstice!]: 24 - 26Arc 6: [Winter Is Coming]: 27 - ?
Relationships: Bolt (MITMW)/Roki (MITMW), Kagamine Len/Original Character(s)
Series: The Chronicles Of Vraeviterra [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968886
Comments: 15
Kudos: 3





	1. ☆ A New Friend ☆

**Author's Note:**

> I made up some words that the languiz in this story use instead of actual human words. (I thought it would make them more exotic.)  
> I’m sorry in advance if any of these word are offensive in other languages, as these words are literally ones that I just combined random letters together.
> 
> Pocii - (Poh key) - a childish way of a kit (the word kitsunes use to refer to their young) to call their parental figure.

“Amaa, It’s getting boring playing Koi-Koi...” Kyubi says, lying on the floor. He looks up to his sister, who is sitting on her bed. “Kyu, what else can we do? You know, we could always clean the attic.” Amasode replied back. “Nuuu... Ama, cleaning is for kits...” Kyubi responds, his nine floofy tails moving in disappointment. “We cant be sitting here all day, minding our own business when there is things to be done! Just cause we are kitsunes doesn’t mean we can be exempted from cleaning.” Amasode says, as she walks out of their bedroom. Afraid of being alone, Kyubi gets up, and he follows his sister.

The pair stop at a ladder, and Kyubi sees his sister opening the trapdoor. “Kyubi, as much as it pains me in order to say this, but you will have to go in the attic. I’m afraid that my dress will get caught in the attic, but you already know that.” Amasode says, walking back toward Kyubi. Kyubi nods sadly, and he puts his foot on the bottom rung of the ladder. “I’ll start dinner, and when you are done, come and help clean the table.” Amasode says, as she walks away towards the kitchen. Meanwhile, Kyubi cannot hear her, as he is already up in the attic.

He climbs in the attic, and looks around. “I’d never want to live here. What are all the mice thinking?” Kyubi says, as he sees lots of boxes, dust, and the occasional rodent or two. He walks over to the right side of the attic, and starts dusting everything he can find- with his nine tails. “I hope Ama is fine with me dusting the place. It’s the easiest way to finish cleaning, even though it’s a habit that she wants me to break..” Kyubi says to himself. He notices as strange shape on the wall, and walks over to it. He sees a cloth over the object and he holds a firm grip on the cloth. “Please don’t let it be a Baku, Pocii..” Kyubi says worriedly, as he pulls the cloth off of the object. When he looks up, he sees an ornated mirror, and his reflection. The mirror looks old, and it’s frame is rusting. He literally jumps an inch in excitement at seeing a mirror for he first time. “What is this? I can see another me?! Wow...” Kyubi says, in awe. He spends a decent amount of time moving around, as his reflection does the same. He moves boxes out of the way, and dusts the mirror with his tails. When he is done, he notices that his reflection dissolved, and another figure took their place. The figure looks just as confused as Kyubi, and he notices the figure’s clothing. It is yellow and black, and they also have blonde hair. They have a white clip that looks like a cartoon phantom in their hair, and their eyes are blue. The figure’s nails are painted yellow, just like Kyubi’s. The figure is wearing knee high socks, that look like they could glow in the dark. Kyubi is confused as to why the figure is tail-less, as the figure opens their mouth. No sound is produced, and Kyubi tilts his head. “What happened to your voice? Who are you? Why?-“ Kyubi asks, but then he shuts his mouth, afraid to scare the newcomer away. The figure looks around, and decides to run straight into the glass. But what he doesn’t see is a another newcomer who watched the whole exchange. Next thing Kyubi knew, the person from the mirror is laying right next to him. “Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for me to sit on your tail!” The figure says, worriedly. “It’s fine. What is your name?” Kyubi says, his face lighting up brighter than the light section in Lowe’s. “Bolt. What’s yours?” The figure responds, whose name is Bolt, chuckling a little to themself. “Kyubi. What happened?” Kyubi asks, looking at the mirror. “I dunno. I’m just one girl in a world of uncertainty.” Bolt replies. “Wait, you had me fooled! I thought you were a guy!” Kyubi says, shocked. “Is there anything wrong with that?” Bolt asks, a little stern. “N- No..” Kyubi replies. “I know my name and appearance don’t scream ‘female’ but you’ll get used to it eventually.” Bolt says, standing up. “So, since you’re here, want to go eat dinner with me?” Kyubi asks, standing up as well. “Sure! Thanks for inviting me!” Bolt says, as the pair leave out of the attic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyubi [Eraser, Indigo Fox Hair, Nine Tails] - A kitsune, and tends to act childish.
> 
> Amasode - Kyubi's older sister, and a kitsune. Tends to like sweets, and cleanliness.
> 
> (The brackets, [ and ], indicate what Project Diva modules they are. Those without brackets have their name as an indicator of what their module is.)


	2. ☆ The Sister Duo ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After introductions, everything seems fine, until Bolt's over protective sister joins the fray!

"So, stylish dude, what is your name?" Amasode says, looking at Bolt. "Uh... Bolt. Thanks for the shrimp sushi!" Bolt replies, smiling. She then looks at Kyubi, and says under her breath, "Honestly, I'd wish that others would see me as a female..." Bolt then looks back at Amasode. "I have to get going. Thank you, Amasode." Bolt gets up, and freezes. "Bolt, what is wrong?" Kyubi asks, his gave full of confusion. Bolt dosen't reply. Suddenly, a loud voice can be heard from the hallway. "BOLT! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME IN THAT MIRROR!" A feminine voice shouts. Suddenly, Bolt is tackled by the intruder, and the wind is knocked out of her. 

Apparently, Bolt's assailant is someone that she knows. "Hiba... Breathe... Can't...." Bolt cries out, her arms wrapped around her chest. The intruder gets off of Bolt, and helps her sit up. "Sorry, Bolt. I almost had a heart attack when you left with a strange boy." The intruder says, looking at the kitsunes. "The name's Hibana. I'm Bolt's sister. You are the boy who was in the mirror!" Hibana says, glaring at Kyubi. "Mirror?" Amasode asks, looking at Kyubi. "Uh... You know the legend Mother told us, right?" Kyubi responds. "Yes, Kyu. The one with the mirror that connects different worlds? If so, that means more people are on their way." Amasode says. "Yes. This pair of sisters came from that legend." Kyubi responds. "WaIT, BOLT IS FEMALE?!" Amasode asks, looking at Bolt, who has regained her composure.

"Yes... I'm a girl.. It will probably take a while for you guys to get used to it.." Bolt says, now standing. "May you show us our quarters? We have no way on getting back to our own world." Hibana says, taking her sister by the arm. "Sure, follow me, ladies." Amasode says after regaining composure, as she and the other girls follow her into the hallway. 

"Thank you, Amasode." Bolt says, as she and Hibana are the only ones left in the hallway. The girls open up the door, and their stuff is already there. They step into the room, and sit on their respective beds. "While we are here, please try to calm your hyper personality. You are named Bolt for a reason, you know." Hibana says, her gaze filled with worry. "Hiba, I'll be fine! I survived this far, so what can I lose?" Bolt replies, her voice filled with naivety. At this remark, Hibana seems to soften her expression, and tucks herself in bed. "Good night, Bolt." Hibana says as the girls drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bolt: [Stylish Energy L] - The only Len Module that is female. Likes festivals and social gatherings. Oblivious to Roki's crush on her. The one who is easily misgendered.
> 
> Hibana: [Stylish Energy R] - Bolt's older sister, and more serious than her counterpart. Doesn't care what others think. Tends to get worried about her younger sister, Bolt. Has trust issues. 
> 
> Remember, tell me your opinions about this!
> 
> Its always appreciated!


	3. ☆ The Phantom Thief, And The Ferret ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rowdy day dealing with Hibana's antics, everyone gets to see her true emotions when a new pair joins the cast!

"So that's what we're doing, huh." Hibana says; looking at Amasode, who is in the kitchen. "Yep! I think it will help the others come faster. Looks like your sister is hungry." Amasode says; walking towards Bolt, who is stuffing her face with Takoyaki. "Yep, she sure is. According to the card, we will need different emotional needs from different people to bring different 'Modules'." Kyubi says, thoughtfully. Everyone looked at Bolt, with their body language screaming 'deep thinking'. "Why is everyone looking at me?" Bolt asks, tilting her head to the side.

"Wait! Please! I want more Takoyaki!..." The rest of the cast ignore Bolt's pleading. "Sis, this is the only way." Hibana says, lifting her counterpart up into the air. The rest of the cast helps Hibana, and they march up into the attic. "Wait, please! Don't leave me in this dusty attic! *cough*" Bolt pleads, but the others are gone. She goes towards the exit and pulls on the trap door, but it doesn't budge. "Dammit, they locked me innn..." Bolt says, standing up nervously. She sees the mirror, and steps toward it. "So this is the mirror.. It looks pretty cool." Bolt says, kneeling down in front of the mirror. She puts her palms on the mirror, and the reflection copies her movements. The reflection fades into a boyish figure; who looks similar to Kyubi. She takes her palms off of the glass, but the reflection stays put. "Who are you? May we meet in person?" Bolt asks. The boy nods, and shuffles closer to the glass. He extends his hand towards Bolt, but she scoots away from the glass. The boy looked confused, and his eyes started to water. Behind the boy, Bolt could see a girl swinging from the chandelier. The boy looks behind him, notices the girl, and facepalms. He then looks back at Bolt, with a determined expression, and he runs straight towards her.

"Auugghh!" 

"Wait - " 

"What happened?" 

"Augh. Sorry, doll." The boy says, realizing the position he is in. He is on top of Bolt, and his legs are straddling Bolt's hips. He gets flustered, and sits up, the pair's torsos getting farther and farther away from each other. "Wait, doll? That's a feminine nickname.." Bolt replies, confused. "Wait, are you a guy? I'm so sorry for assuming your gender!" The boy says, flustered. "You got it right, it's just everyone keeps calling me a guy. I'm not used to be called a girl just by a glance." Bolt replies, propping her body with her arms. "The name is Bolt, what is your name?" Bolt asks the boy, clearly composed about her position. "Roki. Also, I hear someone coming upstairs." The boy says. At that moment, the trapdoor bursts open, and Hibana emerges from the light. "Sister, I heard a scream, and busted the trapdoor open. I knew that the others's plan wasn't gonna work.. - WaIT, WHO THE HELL IS ON TOP OF YOU, BOLT?! I SWEAR - " Hibana says, grabbing Roki by the arms. She throws him, violently, off of Bolt. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL HERE?!" Hibana says, stepping between Bolt and Roki. "Hiba, he just got here! You can't be so harsh on him!" Bolt cries, latching onto her sister's arm. "I'm so sorry, but your sister is right. I mean no harm." Roki replies, looking at the mirror. The girl from before can be seen in the reflection, and she is... laughing? Roki notices this, and gives an angry glare to her. Hibana gives an angry glare at Roki in return. "Is everything all right?" Amasode asks, her voice sounding like a yell. "Yes, everybody is all right! We must welcome our new guest though." Bolt replies, looking concerned.

The whole cast sat at the upper end of the table, while the other 75 percent was empty. "I made some hare for dinner, so I hope you enjoy!" Amasode says, sitting down in her chair. The whole cast is silent. "Hibana, could you please stop glaring at Roki? It's making me feel uncomfortable..." Bolt says, as she is sitting next to Roki. Hibana and Kyubi are across from the pair, since Amasode is sitting at the head of the table. "I'm going to make sure he doesn't try anything..." Hibana says, narrowing her eyes. "Mind you tell me why Bolt was in the attic by her lonesome? She could've gotten kidnapped, or something." Roki asks, genuinely confused. "I got sent a card telling me about the plan. It was covered in treble clefs - and they were on fire - orange fire to be exact. I thought it would work, and it did!" Kyubi replies."Would someone tell me what all this discord is about on Roki?" Amasode asks, confused. "I'll explain." Bolt says. All eyes turn to her. "After you guys left me in the attic, I went over to the mirror. Roki appeared in the reflection, and I saw a girl behind him." She continues. "Just like what happened with Hibana.." Kyubi says under his breath. "Roki ran towards me, and I can explain this, but he landed on top of me." Bolt says, with a confused expression. "So that's why I heard a loud noise.." Amasode says, under her breath. "We got acquainted, and then Hibana broke the trapdoor." Bolt says. "I SWEAR Roki was doing something to her! He could've brainwashed her so that she could speak on his behalf!" Hibana says, slamming her hands on the table. "Please, stop the yelling!" Amasode says, her face in her left palm. At this, everyone is silent, including the angry Hibana. "She threw me off of her, quite violently, I may add." Roki says, continuing the conversation. "Everyone, I'm going to head back to our quarters. Kyubi, I'd like you to guide the others to their respective rooms." Amasode tells Kyubi. She then leaves, and Kyubi sighs. 

After the cast had finished their meals, they all were guided by Kyubi back to their quarters. As they were walking through the halls, they see a pin fall from the ceiling. "Um, Kyubi, is that part of the ceiling?" Bolt asks, nervously hugging Roki's arm. "I don't think so, Sister." Says Hibana, who is now glaring at Roki - again. Suddenly, smoke fills the room, and everyone covers their eyes. "Fufufufufu!~ Hello there, travelers!" Says a voice within the smoke. The smoke clears, and a feminine figure stands where the fog once was. The cover for the air vent is on the ground, and it looks like the feminine figure smashed it with her foot. "Not this again..." Roki sighs, face palming with his free hand. "So, brother, how are you getting along?" The figure says, making a face that says, 'what is this person's relationship to you, hm?'. "Mind you tell us your name?" Kyubi asks. "I am The Great Phantom Thief Rin Topaz Kagamine, but you may call me Topaz." The figure says. "Sister, you really aren't that 'great'." Roki replies, trying to cross his arms, but fails halfway because of Bolt's grip. "You are going to have to pay for that vent you destroyed." Hibana says, her hands on her hips. "Fine then." Topaz says, eyeing Bolt. "Sister, I'll take you to the quarters." Roki says, shaking off Bolt. He grabs his sister, and the head into the nearest room. "Hibana, there is our quarters! Let's get some rest." Bolt says, running into the room beside Roki's. "Wait up, Bolt!" Hibana replies, following her sister at a brisk pace. Kyubi smiles, and he walks to his quarters.

In Roki and Topaz's room, their stuff is on opposite sides of the room, and they silently go to their respective places. "Why are you here, Sister?" Roki asks, finally breaking the silence. "I made a plan, and I wanted to see it's results." Topaz says, crossing her ankles. "Was the plan to lock an innocent girl in the attic?" Roki says, narrowing his eyes at his sister. At this remark, Topaz's eyes grow wide. "H - How did you figure it out? I - I sent a card to only one person! Ugh..." Topaz says, looking down at the floor. "You even got her involved... She must think I'm a philanderer now..." Roki says, putting his face in his palms. "What do you mean, her?" Topaz asks, recomposing herself. "Hibana, that is her name. She doesn't trust me with her sister." Roki replies. "Is her sister... the one that was on your arm earlier?" Topaz asks. "Yes. I.. -" Roki says, sitting up straight. "Oh, I just remembered! There is a heist going on tonight!" Topaz says, eagerly. She jumps up, and covers her mouth. Her eyes grow wide, and she runs out of the room. "When we were home, I saw her calendar. There isn't a heist today - she canceled all of them. Why did she insist that it was today?" Roki says to himself, as he covers himself with the blanket. He drifts off to sleep, knowing that his sister would be back the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem like these chapters are written fast, but it normally takes me... a little over a week in order to write a new chapter. And thats if I'm not busy with other things. 
> 
> I saw a lot of fan art depicting the Punkish module with ferrets, so I was like, 
> 
> Why don't I make Roki love ferrets?!
> 
> (The ferrets will come later in the story)
> 
> Bio:
> 
> Roki [Punkish]- The bad boy of the group. Actually is a delicate flower on the inside. Secretly worried that Hibana will stop him at any cost from seeing Bolt. Unsurprisingly, Roki is his favorite song. Loves ferrets.
> 
> Topaz [Phantom Thief Rin] - Roki's younger sister, and also an aspiring Phantom Thief. Her role models mostly come from the video game Persona 5. Wants to steal the Mirror Of Worlds.


	4. ☆ The Conductor Prodigies ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of background info, and character development.
> 
> Also, another pair gets introduced to the craziness that is The Mirror World!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, Bolt has dust allergies.
> 
> It didn't affect her since she took her medicine before she met Kyubi.
> 
> Might make Kiran invent medicine in this world.

"Amasode, may we make Taro Buns for dinner? I saw some Taro growing outside when I went shopping." Hibana asks, placing the groceries on the table. "Sure, I'm sure Bolt would love them. It's only the right thing to do since you went to go get the ingredients." Amasode replies, taking ingredients out of the bag. "If you dont mind me asking, why couldn't you go yourself?" Hibana asks, helping Amasode. "Its the Beorcs - uh, humans. They keep thinking that we are foxes, and our race has almost gotten extinct. That is why me and my brother have to be careful. I know some humans hold us in high regard, but fox trappers are commonplace here." Amasode says, her face turning into a sad smile. "I'm so sorry for asking... I'll go get the Taro." Hibana says, leaving the kitchen.

"Hm... This has intricate detail.. Looks like it was made for a king..." Topaz says, inspecting the mirror. "This has to be the Mirror Of Worlds. But how did two kitsune twins get their hands on it? Maybe their -" Topaz says, thinking. She is cut off by a reflection, a boy waving to her. "Wha-! The legends are true! Now, to steal it successfully... Fufufu~" Topaz says, searching around the mirror. This causes the boy to get angry, and he starts screaming at Topaz. Topaz notices this, and stands up straight. The boy's face lights up, and he stops screaming. He tries to speak to Topaz, but she can't hear him. Topaz takes a good look at the boy, and she notices that he looks like a mini conductor. "I'll see you later. I'll figure out how to get you out of that mirror." Topaz says, walking toward the exit. The boy looks like he is saddened, but he looked like he understood what Topaz meant. 

"Something smells sweet in here! This is a nice smell." Topaz says as she enters the kitchen. "Oh, Topaz! Welcome back! Did you find what you were looking for?" Amasode asks, taking the Taro Buns out of the steamer. "Yep!" Topaz replies, happily. "Though, I will be watching your family closely, kitsunes.." She says under her breath. "Sister, this smells really good! I'm sure Bolt would be delighted to have this for dinner!" Kyubi says, sitting down at the table. Topaz does the same, and Amasode puts the buns on the table. Hibana appears, and she asks, "Where is Bolt?" Everyone shrugs their shoulders. Hibana sits down, and then suddenly - "Roki! Wait! Give it back!" Says an exasperated Bolt. "Bolt, let me show your sister it!" Roki replies. Roki then comes to a stop in the doorway. He sees the rest of the cast stare at him, and they see Bolt running behind him. She doesn't come to a stop in time, so she barrels into Roki. The thing that Roki was holding shoots out of his palm, and Topaz catches it. "Hm? What is this?" Topaz says, giving the item back to her brother. "Its - uh..." Bolt tries to say, but she gets flustered and hides behind Roki. Hibana gives a glare to Roki. "A train. Shinkansen." Roki says, handing the train back to Bolt. She steps away from him, and sits down at the table. Roki does the same, and he sits across from Bolt. "Amasode, what are we eating for dinner?" Bolt asks, looking eagerly. 

"Taro buns. Would you like some?" Amasode asks. "Of course!" Bolt replies, smiling. Roki looks at her, his left arm on the table. He cups his face in his palm, in which Hibana gives Roki a sideways glare. Everyone starts eating, and at random times, Roki would stare longingly at Bolt. She wouldn't notice, but Hibana would each time. After dinner, Topaz speaks up. "Why did you have a train toy? I expected you to be the 'fluffy chick type'." Topaz says. "An old friend of mine liked trains. We were part of a trio of friends. This item helps me remember the times I had with them." Bolt says, looking at the train module. "Don't they say something before the train leaves, though? Something like, 'Shinpa Shinkou!'" Topaz says. Suddenly, a thump can be heard upstairs. "That must've come from the attic! Bolt, maybe it's your friend!" Roki says, taking Bolt's wrist. The pair ran out of the room, knocking down their chairs in the process. "Hey-! Where are you taking her?! That's illegal on my watch!" Hibana says, running after the pair. The rest of the cast follows Hibana, and they stop at the ladder leading into the attic.  
Roki and Bolt are on the ladder, and Roki puts Bolt gently inside the attic. "What are you doing?! Roki-" Hibana says, confused. "Sorry, but this is necessary." Roki says, following Bolt. 

He shuts the door, and turns to the intruders. Bolt sits up, and wraps an arm around her chest. The intruders are a boy and girl, and they sit up as well. "Mind you tell us your names?" Roki asks, blocking the exit from the others. "Ugh... I'm Akai, and my sister here is Kiran." The boy says, gesturing to the girl. "Akai..." Bolt says, weakly, hugging herself tighter. "Voltage?! What are you doing here?" Akai says, crawling towards Bolt. "I- I..." Bolt replies, weakly. Roki notices this, and runs up to her. He takes her body in his arms, and runs out of the attic, slamming the door open. Roki pushes through the crowd, not stopping to notice Hibana's angry expression. Kiran steps out of the attic with her brother, and they climb down the ladder. "Akai? What happened to her?!" Hibana asks, grabbing Akai by the collar. "Madame Bolt told us not to tell you!" Akai says, trying to squirm out of her grasp. "Miss Hibana, please let go of my brother!" Kiran says, as she puts the ladder away. Hibana lets go of the surprised Akai, and turns to Kiran. "Why was Bolt hugging her chest?! What happened up there?!" Hibana asks, angrily. "Miss, let us tell you somewhere else." Akai says, walking to the dining room.

Everyone sat at the table, all worried. "So, who took her in the attic?" Kiran asks. "Roki did." Amasode says, folding her hands together. "Then they didn't know about her condition?" Akai says. "What condition? Bolt never kept secrets from me, and never about her health!" Hibana says. Kiran and Akai look at each other, and Akai says, "Bolt is allergic to dust mites. I'm surprised you never knew; being her sister and all." Everyone's reaction is only shock. "Mind you tell me what this is?" Topaz says, taking a train toy out of her pocket. The train looks more like a trolley than a bullet train; a trolley from 1925. "Oh! That's the train we gave to her and Ciel! She gave me a phantom pin.... Oh, the glory days of Team Mirror.." Akai reminisces. "Team Mirror?" Kyubi asks. "Oh! You said too much!" Kiran says, slapping her brother on the arm. "I'm sorry to ask, Miss Amasode, but do you have anything to eat? Sadly, I forgot to eat today from all of my studies..." Akai asks. Amasode nods her head, and gives him and Kiran a Taro Bun. Kiran then goes to the kitchen and takes out a mini tabletop grill from her lapel. She takes a tea light, and places the grill on top. She then takes the Taro Bun, and... starts grilling it? Amasode and Hibana have shocked expressions, and Kiran says, "Why are you looking at me in disapproval?" Her brother turns and says, "Sister, it's weird to grill buns." He takes a bite out his Taro Bun.

Meanwhile, in Roki's room....

Bolt is resting in his bed, her face looking upwards. "I never knew... Why did I grab your hand, and forced you into a situation you could've died from? Heh.. I must be a terrible person.." Roki says, softly. A hand is placed on top of his. "You are a good person, Roki. I never told anyone my allergies before.. I bet Akai and Ciel knew. We were the best of friends back then. We even gave each other gifts to remind us of our friendship. I gave Ciel and Akai pins." She points to the white clips that are on Roki's end table. "I made pins that looked like the clips I wore almost everyday. Akai gave me and Ciel a train model. Ciel made us little angel ornaments all out of beads... His sister was good at crafts." Bolt says, holding Roki's hand. "You rush in where angels fear to tread, but you always make up for it in the end. You even brushed my hair, and washed my clothes." Bolt continues, pulling herself into a sitting position. "This dress is really pretty too." She says, folding her arms over her lap. She is wearing a plain white dress, with lace near the collar. The pair gets closer together, their torsos almost touching. They hear the door open, and they both retract, keeping to themselves. "Hey brother, is she alright?" Topaz asks, concerned. She sees Roki's fingers interlocked with Bolt's, and she smiles. "I guess she is fine. I won't tell Hibana, Ok?" Topaz replies. She leaves the room, and Roki helps Bolt stand up. "Thank you, Roki. Remember to be more careful next time, alright?" Bolt says as she smiles and leaves the room. "That's so nice to hear, Bolt." Roki says under his breath. He looks outside at the setting sun, and smiles, thinking to himself of what would happen the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, each character is based off of my interpretation of each individual module in Project Diva. 
> 
> The Rin and Len Modules at least.
> 
> Bios:
> 
> Kiran [Canary] - Akai's younger sister, and loves machines. Prefers food cooked over charcoal, and grilled. Was never allowed in the kitchen after Amasode got scarred by her ways of cooking. Surprisingly, she is an excellent baker. She doesn't understand her brother's love of books.
> 
> Akai [Vermillion] - Loves mysteries, but can never solve them. Has great knowledge when it comes to legends and books. He doesn't understand his sister's love of machines.


	5. ☆ Winter And Spring ☆

"This is nice. We didn't get to see each other ever since grad school." Bolt says, sitting down on a bean bag. "You... look pretty today.. How has it been, Voltage?" Akai asks, looking at Bolt. She is wearing a white dress, with lace trim. Her shoes are kitten heels, and are also white with little flowers on the ankles. "Thank you, Vermillion. It has been good so far. As you could tell, Hiba is still the same sister as ever. She was even against us being friends at school." Bolt replies, smiling. "Yeah, Voltage. She was always over protective of you. *sigh* It's nice to talk like this again. I wonder if Yuki would come as well..." Akai says, looking at the ground. He looks back at Bolt and says, "Voltage, who is that guy that carried you out of the attic? He seemed protective over you. Like...." Akai asks. "Oh, you shouldn't pay any mind to me, Voltage. I'm just a kid rambling on and on again." He says, smiling. 

Then, Roki enters the common room, with his laptop. He sits down at a desk and boots up a game called Azure Guidelines. Bolt gets up, and walks over to Roki. "What are you playing?" Bolt asks. Roki turns to her. "Its called Azure Guidelines. It's a game I think you would love. Maybe.... You could come over... And I could teach you how to play?" Roki asks, taking her hands in his. "I would love to. We would need your sister's help so Hibana doesn't know." Bolt replies, smiling. Roki smiles back, and he returns to his game. "We should get going. If Hibana finds out we talked, I could be in a lot of danger." Akai says. He then leaves, along with Bolt.

In the hallway, Bolt goes to her room to change, and Akai goes into his and Kiran's room. He pulls out some books from his side of the book shelf, and puts them on his bed. He picks one up, and it is titled, 'A Dance Of Darkness And Light'. "I loved this one when I was a child." Akai says, reminiscing past memories. He flips to a random page in the book, and he reads a line. "'The winter may be cold, my love, but spring is waiting for us on the other side.' That line is a classic! Of course he would say that to her! *sigh* That line always pulls at my heart strings.." Akai says as he closes the book. He picks the stack up, and put it back on the bookshelf. Suddenly, a loud pound can be heard from the attic. "More friends! Imma go see who it is!" A excited Kyubi shouts. "Kyu, no!" Amasode yells after him. Akai looks out his room, and he can see Kyubi and Amasode running in the hallway. He also notices lots of fog streaming out of Topaz's and Roki's room. Akai notices Topaz look at the kitsune twins, and her and Akai lock eyes. Topaz shrugs, and goes back into her room. Akai does the same, and he collapses on his bed. "I'm gonna need some sleep if I'm gonna pull an all - nighter again tonight." He says as he drifts off to sleep.

Meanwhile....

Kyubi runs up the ladder, and sees a boy and girl sitting up on the floor. "Hey! I'm Kyubi, friends!" He says, reaching a hand to the boy. The boys nails are painted blue, unlike all the others who have yellow nails. "The boy stands up on his own, and helps the girl get up as well. The boy stumbles for a bit, and the girl gives a worried expression, and tells Kyubi urgently, "Put him in the freezer! Don't ask! You will save his life!" She says, as she shoves the boy onto Kyubi. Kyubi catches the boy, and the girl climbs down the ladder. "Hand him to me!" She says, gesturing over to Kyubi. Kyubi gently gives the boy to the girl, and she scurries off. "Hey! Do you have a freezer?!" The girl asks Amasode, who is standing by the kitchen. "Um.. I think we do." Amasode says, confused. 

The two girls run into the kitchen, and see Kiran on the floor with a white box. The box is big enough to fit a human, and Amasode opens it. "Hey, Miss Amasode, what are you doing?" Kiran asks, sitting up. "We need to use this freezer you just built, is that alright?" Amasode asks. "Sure, what are you using-" Kiran says, but she is shocked by the girl putting the boy in the freezer. The girl closes the freezer, and sits on top of it. She takes a deep breath, and says, "Sorry guys. This looks really suspicious, but my brother is alive. I'm Haru. I bet you guys are Amasode and Kiran respectively." The girl says. Kiran and Amasode stare at Haru in shock. "Tell everyone to meet me in the common room, Ok? I'll explain everything there." Haru says. She hops off the freezer; and the girls leave the kitchen, but not before Haru locks her brother in the freezer. 

The girls enter the common room as Roki is putting his laptop away. "Mister Roki. We got a new guest here in the castle. She is going to explain stuff to us, is that alright?" Kiran asks, as the girls sit on the couch. "Sure, that's fine. I'll go get Bolt and the others." Roki says. He leaves the room, and eventually comes back with the rest of the cast. They all sit down in the room, and Haru speaks. "I know you guys think I murdered my brother, but he needs the cold to live. He is half human, and half snowman." Haru says. Everyone stares at Haru. "He must've manipulated ice magic a bit too much..." Akai says, sighing. "Yes, that's exactly what happened. I can't believe he didn't listen to me. Anyway, he can't leave the freezer until the heat wave is over.." Kiran says, facepalming her face. "I know! We could eat bentos together! He won't be lonely in the freezer!" Kyubi says, standing on his feet. "Who is going to make the bentos?" Bolt asks, looking up at Kyubi. At this remark, Kyubi freezes, and he looks like he thinking. The whole room is silent, waiting for an answer. "I'll make the bentos. Its only fair since you guys let my brother use the freezer." Kiran says. "Nope! I'm going to cook this time. I won't let another Taro Bun touch a grill ever again." Amasode says, taking Hibana's hand and walking to the kitchen. Bolt was surprised Hibana didn't refuse. Maybe she likes cooking... 

Everyone went their separate ways, while Hibana and Amasode are preparing bentos for dinner. Bolt and Roki meet up in the hallway, and their gazes meet each others eyes. "Hey, uh.. Could I show you something I've been working on?" Roki asks, looking around nervously. "Sure. I'm excited to see what you have been working on." Bolt replies. The pair enter Roki's room, and Bolt looks around excitedly. "Wait here." Roki tells Bolt. She shuts the door, and Roki goes into his closet. Eventually, he pulls out a console, that looks like the newest console, The Switch. "Kiran has been helping me- or rather I'm helping her- model this console. There are rhythm games on it that I think you will like. Let's get it connected so you can see the modifications!" Roki says. He puts the console into the dock, and his television shows the console's logo. He picks up a controller, and sits on his bed. "Come sit with me, Bolt." Roki says, booting up a game called 'Taiko No Tatsujin'. Bolt sits next to Roki, and sees the title. "Oh, the little roll looks so cute!" Bolt says, pointing a finger at Don - Chan. "That's Don - Chan. Him and his brother," He points to Katsu - Chan, "They are Taiko Drums. You remember the ones at festivals?" Roki asks. "Oh yes! I remember. The art style makes them so cute!" Bolt replies, the pitch of her voice higher than normal. "Of course, they aren't as cute as you..." Roki mutters under his breath. "Did you say something, Roki?" Bolt asks. "I was about to tell you that we can play two - player! You and me can play on the same screen!" Roki says, handing Bolt a controller. "Thank you." Bolt says, taking the controller. 

The pair play for a couple of hours, and they hear someone calling them. "SISTER, EVERYONE, DINNER IS READY!!! WE HAVE SOMEONE GETTING YOU FROM YOUR ROOMS, AND MAKE SURE BOLT ISN'T DOING SOMETHING SHE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO DO!" Hibana calls. "Coming!" Roki calls back. Bolt and Roki stand up, and Roki turns off the television. Bolt walks to the door. Roki does the same, but he trips on a cable.

"Augh! Bolt, watch out!"

"What do- Au-"

Next thing the pair knew, he was on top of her. They were on the floor, with Roki getting up first. He saw her, on the floor below him, her eyes closed. "Oh, damn... did I kill her?" Roki says, his eyes tearing up. A tear falls on Bolt's cheek, and she opens her eyes. "I'm not dead. My head was still swimming..." Bolt replies. After the adrenaline cleared, his face flushed out. Bolt saw his face become redder, and she could feel the heat his body was giving off increase. "I'm so sorry, Princess...I know this is awkward for both of us..." Roki says. He realizes the nickname he called Bolt, and his face becomes a deeper shade of red. "Princess..?" Bolt asks, but she isnt able to get a response from Roki. At that moment, the door opens. A cold breeze comes into the room. A voice slick as snow responds to the image he sees before him. "Well, I might have to leave. A snowman like me can't handle all this heat.." Winter says to the pair. Roki looks up and sees Winter. "Wait! I - Its not what it looks like!" Roki says, scrambling to the door. Bolt sits up, as the weight on her body has been removed. She stands up, and walks into the hallway. She sees Roki chasing a boy in an alpaca onesie, and it takes her a second to recognize that the boy is Winter. "I don't mean to be a drag, but why are your clothes rumpled?" Topaz asks, putting an arm on Bolt's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now enters:
> 
> Winter, the resident Snowboi.
> 
> Bios:
> 
> Winter [Ice Fog] - Half human, half snowman. Loves frozen bananas, and being locked in the freezer. Alpacas are his favorite animal.
> 
> Haru [Asymmetrical R]- Winter's younger sister. Her main job is to make sure her brother doesn't melt. Loves the spring, and Cherry Blossoms. Secretly loves Chickens.


	6. ☆ The Lone Wolf ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new module enters the mirror world,.... but he is alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dictionary for new words will be moved to the comment section, unless I catch the words as I'm writing this.

"Uh... Topaz, why...?" Bolt asks, confused. "Just wondering, Sister In - law." Topaz replies, saying the nickname under her breath. Bolt looks down, and notices that her clothes have a lot of wrinkles. She looks back up at Topaz, and she can see Topaz's eyebrows raised. Bolt flushes out in red, and she hears her sister yelling at Roki. "WHY IS A SNOWMAN TELLING ME ABOUT YOUR SINS, ROKI?! MY BLOOD IS THICKER THAN WATER!" Hibana's voice calls, threateningly. "I sweAR! YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG! I JUST TRIPPED ON A CABLE!" Roki replies, his voice sounding distressed. Bolt's face twisted into one of shock, and she barrels into her sister. "Please, stop!" Bolt says, sounding saddened. Roki turns around, and sees Bolt. Silence fills the castle as the girls get up. Everyone stares at each other, silent. Hibana notices Bolt's wrinkles in her clothes, and her face looked like she was going to have a fit. "Now that everyone's feelings are sorted out, let's eat dinner." Akai says, stepping out of his quarters. Everyone walks to the kitchen, except Bolt, Roki, and Akai. "I'm so sorry, Roki. I... I..." Bolt says, hugging herself. "Its all right. Next time, I'll clean my room a bit more. Don't blame yourself, your sister just wants to protect you." Roki says, embracing Bolt in a tight hug. A couple of seconds later, Akai clears his throat. "I'm sorry for ruining your moment, Monsieur, but I think we should get going now. They will be expecting us at dinner." Akai says. Roki goes to the dining room, and Bolt tries to follow. Suddenly, a thump can be heard upstairs. "That must be him!" Akai says, running to the attic. For fear of getting lost, Bolt follows Akai. When Bolt gets to Akai's position, he is already up the ladder, and into the attic. "Don't follow me, Bolt! It's too dusty for you!" Akai says, closing the attic door.

The boy opens his eyes, and is greeted by Akai's warm smile. "Vermillion, is that you?... I haven't seen you and Voltage in ages..." The boy replies to Akai. "Its good to see you too, Ceil" Akai replies. "This attic is dusty, I'm not surprised if Bolt avoids this place like the plague." The boy replies, who Akai calls Ceil, stands up. Akai opens the attic door. Ceil and Bolt lock eyes, as the boy jumps into Bolt's arms. The weight of him causes Bolt to fall, as Akai walks down the ladder. "Bolt, how I've missed you.." Ceil says, standing up. "I haven't seen you since elementary.." Bolt replies, following suit. "Its nice for Team Mirror to be back together." Akai says, walking toward the pair. "Your quarters are over there. Your stuff should be there already. I'll bring you dinner." Bolt says, pointing to a room across from Winter's and Haru's. Bolt then walks to the kitchen, Akai following her. "I know they told me to wait, but.... I won't let myself get left behind anymore! Not by my standards, or others." Ceil says, determined, and he follows the pair. 

Akai and Bolt step inside the kitchen, and Akai sits down at the table. Him and the rest of the cast start eating, and Bolt grabs two bentos. She walks out of the kitchen, and doesn't see Ceil in the hallway. She shrugs her shoulders, and slides down on the right wall. She puts one of the bentos down, and starts eating the other bento. While she was eating, she noticed a blue figure pick up the other bento, and sit beside her. Soon, she hears the figure sobbing. She turns to the figure, and sees Ceil with his head in his palms. Bolt puts down their bentos, and embraces Ceil in a warm hug. "Soleil used to make me bentos... It was our thing... We would do it every Wednesday..." Ceil says, him taking sharp breaths in between his sentences. "I know, Ceil... Just remember, me and Vermillion are here for you. Team Mirror's goal is to find that treasure. We will get your sister back, I promise." Bolt replies, leaning her head on his shoulder. At this, Ceil smiles, reassured by Bolt's words. "Looks like you two are reacquainted." Akai says, sitting down on the othe side of Bolt. "Thank you, Vermillion and Voltage. I still can't believe you would help me, this late in life.. Surely you have spouses to attend to, right?" Ceil asks, coming closer to the middle of the hallway. "Of course we would help, Ceil. Not only are you the leader of Team Mirror, you are our friend." Bolt says, looking saddened by Ceil's words. "Speaking of spouses, we are too anti-social for any kind of romance." Akai says, looking at Bolt for confirmation. "Yeah. Let's finish eating, and look for clues. I'll look in the library because of my allergies, and you boys can look in the attic. I'm sure the kitsunes will have something." Bolt says, looking determined. The boys nod their heads in understanding, and the trio finish their meals. They stand up, and give Akai their boxes. Akai goes into the kitchen, Ceil goes into the attic, and Bolt heads toward the library.

"The Jewel Of Wishes... T... T.... There!" Bolt says, pointing a finger at the 'T Section'. The library is huge, with twenty floors, and trillions of books. Staircases lead to the upper floors, and Bolt puts her hand on the handrail. She takes a deep breath, and walks up the stairs slowly. "No dust. I can't trip, and break my bones. Good. The air isn't dusty either, but I have to be careful if I want to get to the upper floors later. I don't have my medicine, I left it back at home... Dammit.." Bolt says, walking faster. She gets to the fourth floor, and spots a red book with gold trim. "That...That...must..be it." Bolt says, as she walks closer to the book. A black and white cat walk over to her. "Neko! So cute.." She says, distracted. The cats walk to her, and she starts playing with them. After some time passes, she comes back to her senses, and tha cats scamper off. "Oh... The book." Boly says as she fiddles around the book shelf. The glass dome is covered with a cloth. Not that it would help to have it uncovered, since it is dark outside. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Bolt says. She clicks a button on her clip, and it glows, creating a light. "Now I can see. Luckily I had my clips upgraded before I got here." Bolt says. She grabs the book, and slides down on the floor. "*Cough* *Cough* Of course this book is dusty! *Cough*" She throws the book, and It opens. After a couple of minutes spent coughing, she crawls over to the book. "This is just what I was looking for! The Jewel... The picture is so pretty, but I think this is what people think it looks like. I still can't believe Akai believes in this stuff. At least we are doing it for Ceil.. If I was him, I'd have no idea what I'd do if my sister died right in front of you..." Bolt says, thinking aloud. She looks at the page, and a bright, lilac, heart shaped jewel covers the page. "It will only grant true wishes. I wonder what that means?" Bolt reads from the book. She hears footsteps, and shuts the book. She also turns off her light as well. 

"Hello? Bolt? Are you here? What if.. No, Roki, she isnt dead.. Or worse, Hibana could've held her hostage! It would be the perfect plan to murder me, especially if she thinks I tried anything...." Roki says to himself. He is on the same floor as her, and he has a lantern. The orange glow of the lantern shines on his face. The light reveals that his eyes are red, like he had been crying. Bolt wanted to call out to him, but she didn't want to startle him. She knew the library was made of wood, since the kitsunes didn't advance like humans did. Heck, Roki was using a lantern to look for her! She scurried away from the light, and she decided to find the exit. "Bolt, it's kinda creepy here... I totally understand if you want to read, but please come out! Everyone has been looking for you, and there is this guy here as well! He calls himself Ceil, and he knows you and Akai. I don't know what is going to happen, and he had a panic attack a couple of hours ago. He was saying some weird things, like about this person he called Soleil." Roki says, clearly unnerved by the darkness. "Damn... He must've exposed himself for my sake! Me and Akai are the only ones keeping Ceil alive.." Bolt says, quietly. She steps closer to the light, and Roki's back is to her. "Stay still." She tells Roki, taking the lantern out of his hand. "B- Bolt!? I- It really is you! I- Ceil-" Roki says, but he is cut off by Bolt hugging him. "Take me back to him, please. I..." Bolt replies, tearing up. She gets off of him, and looks him in the eyes. She hands the lantern to him, and the pair start walking back. 

"You say that you were playing with cats until the sun went down? Did you even find what you were looking for?" Roki asks, after Bolt told him about why she 'disappeared'. "Yes, and I got the info I needed." Bolt replies, as the pair walk down the stairs. "Were they a white and black cat? Was there two of them?" Roki asks, concerned. "Yes there was two. One all white, and one all black." Bolt replies. "So it's them. There are criminals who transform into cats. Akai told me them. I can't remember their names, probably because of all the shock I have dealt with already." Roki says, as they walk out of the library. "Where are they keeping him?" Bolt asks. "In the kitchen- Don't look at me with that face! I wasn't the one to decide! Anyway, you know where mine and Topaz's room is, so come there if you need anything. I'm doing guard duty, so Topaz will be in the room. Try not to wake the others, unless it's something severe." Roki says, handing Bolt the lantern. He walks away from her, using the wall to guide himself. "He is a fool, especially when he is around me. He gave me the only lantern. Well, I'll hope he has florescent light to guide him." Bolt says. 

She walks over to the kitchen, and sees Ceil collapsed, his head and arms on the table. The moonlight lights the room up, since the curtains are drawn back. Chairs are thrown around, and Akai is leaning on the floor, his eyes closed. She snuffs out the flame in the lantern, and puts it down on the floor. She goes to Akai, and leans his head on her chest. "Akai.. Akai... Akai...." Bolt calls, shaking him. He opens his eyes slowly. "Wha.. Bolt? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the library." Akai says, sitting up. She proceeds to tell him what happened in the library. "Tell me, what happened here?" Bolt asks. "Well, his trauma activated. Me, Haru, Roki, and Topaz were talking with him. The others already met him, and they left before the conversation started. Yuki was a bit shy around the others, but he got used to them quickly. It probably was because I was there. It was all fine, until Winter left the freezer. The cold air caused his mind to click, and he collapsed to the floor. I ushered most people out of there, but Haru started to ask what was wrong. Shs got near him, and put a hand on his shoulder. She was surprised when he slammed her into the ground seconds later. Winter went back into the freezer, and Haru ran away from the kitchen. Roki went looking for you at this time, and everyone left the kitchen. I couldn't, because I was on the other side of the room. My escape route was only a dead end. Soon, he started to throw chairs around, and kept saying things about Soleil. "Dammit, why did you leave me here?!" and things like "The snow... It covers the sound of our cries... No footprints around..."." Akai says.

"You sounded like him, and that's scary. Are you alright? You were unconscious when I found you." Bolt says, worried. "Voltage, if I can get stabbed by a passenger in the stomach, I think I can survive Ceil when his trauma activates." Akai says, leaning on the wall. The sound of a freezer opening fills the room, and a chill can be felt in the room. "What happened here? I'm sure Amasode will have a fit. She even cleans the freezer." Winter says. The pair turn to him, and he is sitting up in the freezer. The lid is on the floor, and someone who was uncultured would think Winter had rose from the dead. "Winter, is what Vermillion said is true?!" Bolt asks. "Unfortunately, yes. Imma go back to my icy wonderland now...." Winter says as he lowers himself like a corpse into the freezer. A arm comes out of the freezer a couple of seconds later, and takes the lid. Winter locks himself into the freezer, and the chill leaves the room. "Wha... What happened? Why is the place a mess?" A tired voice says, opening their eyes. Sunlight fills the room, and the figure can be seen in the sunlight. Akai gets up, and looks at the figure. "I've decided not to tell Ceil a thing. You shouldn't too." Akai says to Bolt as she crawls towards Ceil. "Voltage! Please tell me what happened!" Ceil says, sitting up. "I really shouldn't say.... But I will tell you this, you weren't yourself." Bolt says, hugging Ceil. "I think we should clean up. I'll take care of everything, leave it to me. I did this when I was accused of arson." Akai says, leaving the kitchen. Ceil and Bolt stand up, and they start cleaning.

Eight hours pass, and the pair finish cleaning. "I'm thinking everyone will be up in a hour, so let's cook breakfast! I'm sure Amasode wouldn't mind, as we aren't Kiran with her grilling addiction. It will be a nice change. What do you think we should make?" Bolt asks, putting the broom away. "I.." Ceil replies, looking at Bolt. "Don't worry, I will cook. Don't want you to burn yourself!" Bolt says, getting the ingredients out. "That wasn't what I meant.... But, you do know how to avoid discord." Ceil says to himself. "Did you say you wanted chocolate in your pancakes? How did you even know I was making pancakes? Must've been the eggs..." Bolt says, adding ingredients into a bowl. She starts chopping up strawberries, and Ceil can hear the knife sliding through the berries like butter. Ciel decides to clean the hallway, so he leaves.

Bolt finishes cutting the strawberry, and puts it into the batter. She goes to cut another strawberry, and cuts it. She puts it in a bento. She pours the batter into the pan, and a couple of minutes later, the table is filled with plates of strawberry pancakes. She goes to working on the bento, and cuts the leftover pancakes. The knife is sharp, so the cuts are even. She then puts the pancakes into the bento. "What else? Apples!" Bolt exclaims. She takes apples out of the fridge, and washes them. She puts them on the cutting board, and sharpens the knife. She cuts the apple cleanly, and a sharp pain hits her. She drops the knife on the board, and looks at her hand. "Augh... My finger is all red. Blood is dripping on the floor, oh no..." Bolt says, grabbing a towel. She covers her whole hand, and she feels the pain slip slowly away. She looks at the knife, and a tiny red mark can be seen on the blade. Apparently, the apple has no trace of blood on it. She uncovers her hand, and a thin line can be seen on her pinky finger. It goes from the tip of her finger to her palm. Another flash of pain hits her, and she co ers her hand again. She grips the knife, and continues cutting, slowly this time. She manages to finish the bento, and puts it in the fridge. She eats her portion of the pancakes, and puts her plate away. She cleans the kitchen counters as well. She goes into the bathroom soon after, and finds gauze tape. She wraps it around her finger, and washes the blood out of the sink.

"Who made this?! This is so good!" Kyubi says. "I don't know, but they might be a better cook than me!" Amasode says, surprised. Bolt opens the door, and walks into the kitchen with her hands behind her back. "It was me. I put the leftovers in a bento for me to eat later. I wanted to give Amasode a break from cooking." Bolt says, smiling. Roki smiles back, and Hibana notices Bolt's hands. "Would you mind telling me why you are hiding your hands?" Hibana asks, walking towards Bolt. "It's nothing.. I just.. Uh.." Bolt says, stepping away from her sister. "Give me your hand." Hibana says, taking Bolt's wrist. She takes Bolt's wrist, and moves it to where she can see it. She notices the gauze on her hand, and narrows her eyes. "What happened? I'm not mad, just concerned." Hibana says. "I... Uh.. Cut myself with the knife... It was on accident! And uh..." Bolt says, looking at the ground. "I'm just glad nothing happened to you. To be honest, you took care of it pretty well!" Hibana says, smiling. "You aren't mad? Normally you would have thrown a fit over this..." Bolt says, saying the last sentence under her breath. 

After everyone has eaten, they all clean the kitchen and puts the plates away. Everyone goes their separate ways, with Bolt going into the library. "Let's not get distracted this time. I'll need to hide the book, I'm thinking Akai's room would be the best shot. I mean, no one would notice a extra book about a Jewel." Bolt says, thinking out loud. She picks up the book, and blows the dust off. She coughs, and looks to her left. "Damnit, those cats are here! I have to leave before they notice me!" Bolt says, turning on her heel, and runs out of the library. 

She runs into the nearest room, and sees Akai sitting at his desk, his face onto a book. He looks asleep, so Bolt carefully walks over to him. "Vermillion, I got the book." Bolt whispers to Akai. He immediately jumps up, awakened by the opportunity to gain new knowledge. "Oh, Canary.. Why must you disturb my kno-... Bolt?! How long have you've been here?" Akai says, regaining his senses. "Um.. here is the book." Bolt says, handing the book to Akai. He takes it, happily, and opens it. "The Jewel Of Wishes.. So it is true. This might be the thing we are looking for! Thank you, Bolt. Now we need to find it..." Akai says, flipping through the pages. Bolt feels something on her leg, and she looks down. A white cat is rubbing against her. Akai notices the cat, and the cat scampers out of the room. "That must be him! That cat is the criminal's pet! We might find it if we follow him!" Akai says, chasing the cat. Bolt follows him, because she knew that whenever Akai had a hunch, he was always correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One: Never trust Bolt with a knife
> 
> Two: Begin Operation Comfort Ceil
> 
> Again, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Bio:
> 
> Ciel - The most disturbed of the group. He misses his deceased sister, Soleil, dearly. Snow can trigger his sadness, so he tries to stay away from Winter. He enjoys ballads.
> 
> Please comment your thoughts and questions!


	7. ☆ The Otherworld ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bolt discovers an artifact that could help Ceil, she goes into another dimension, and obtains the relic.
> 
> But was the relic really worth it?

"Slow down, kitty!" Akai says, as Bolt runs past Akai. "Take care of yourself! I'll get the treasure! I'm a track star, after all!" Bolt says, continuing to chase the cat. "Take care!" Akai says, stopping. "I don't know what they will, do to her.... I hope she will be alright..." Akai says, as he retreats to his quarters.

The hallway turns into a dead end, and Bolt thinks this will be the end of this wild goose chase. The cat doesn't stop, and phases right through the wall. "What?! That isn't possible! How- Augh! I can't stop!" Bolt cries, crashing into the wall. She doesn't feel pain, and instead phases through like the cat did. She lands on the ground, and looks up. The walls are distorted, and everything has a red tint to it. The cat stops and looks behind himself. He sees Bolt, and scampers off. "Wait! Augh... He left. Now, where am I?" Bolt asks, standing up. "I dont like this place... I hope that I can leave soon..." Bolt says, shivering. She decides to follow the cat, since it looked like he was familiar with the layout of the place. The pair go through a labyrinth, and many other deadly traps. The cat nimbly dodges the traps, or just simply goes around them. Bolt follows the cat exactly, afraid of getting lost. After an 'eternity' passes, they get to two, large, steel doors. The cat runs into the doors, and dissappears. "So this is like last time, huh." Bolt says, panting. She then charges towards the doors. She is greeted by sharp pain in her shoulder. "So these actually work like doors, huh." Bolt says, confused. 

Suddenly, the doors open, revealing a large room. The room is littered with jewels, of all different colours and shapes. A fainting couch is in the middle of the room, and a girl is sitting there. Her back is towards Bolt, and Bolt notices that she has a fluffy tail. They are black, along with her clothing. She has black dragon horns, and a silver tiara. She has black feathered wings, which are folded back. She is wearing thigh-high boots, that come to a stiletto heel. She is wearing black jean shorts, that end at the middle of her thigh. Her clothes remind her of Roki, and Kyubi. A black cat is on the ledge of the sofa, and notices the other cat. The white cat walks over to the girl, and leaps onto the couch. He starts meowing at her, and surprisingly, the girl meows back! "Mind you tell me where I am?" Bolt asks, holding her injured shoulder. "You are in my world now, Humana. Everything is absolute here. All fates can be seen.. What do you require?" The girl asks, a hand petting the black cat. Her hand has a black fingerless glove on it, and her nails are painted yellow. "I uh.. I um.. I need this Jewel, you see... It's for a friend. His name, is Ceil, and.. We need The Jewel Of Wishes! Please, its for something personal.." Bolt pleads, tears forming in her eyes. "Tell me the reason. If it is worthy, you will obtain the Jewel." The girl asks. 

"I... Fine. I want to use it to bring his deceased sister back to life. She died a couple of years ago, unexpectedly. Please, that reason must be worthy!" Bolt cries out, tears streaming down her face. The white cat dissappears behind the sofa, and then Bolt feels the cat rubbing his face on her leg. A necklace is in his mouth, with the Jewel as the main center piece. "Thank you, I am in your debt." Bolt says, wiping her eyes. She takes the necklace, and the cat scampers back to the girl. "You will be returned to your world shortly. I expect great things from you, Protagonist." The girl says, as Bolt's vision gets blurry. She blacks out, and the girl smiles. She sits up, and the cats move to her lap. Her eyes are covered with a black mask, and her fluffy tail twitches. "I hope my nephew treats her right. Wouldn't you agree, Kuro?" The girl asks the black cat. The cat meows in response, and she pets both of their coats. Her yellow tie falls in front of the white cat, and he starts playing with it. The girl smiles, her fangs showing, as she tells them instructions. The cats scamper off, and the girl lays back down on the sofa, closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next?!
> 
> I thank everyone who has read my writing so far. It's nice to see you guys are interested in this story!
> 
> Bio:
> 
> ??? - The mysterious girl in The Otherworld. Claims to see all truths, and ways of life. She is actually over a couple of centuries old, yet she looks sixteen years old.


	8. ☆ Ceil's Wish, And A Heartfelt Reunion ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Ceil might get a happy ending, but at what cost to his friends?

Bolt woke up, with Roki leaning over her. She heard his voice, and felt herself being shaken. "Bo.... Bol... Bolt... Bolt!.." Roki says, his tears falling on her cheeks. She reaches a hand over to his face, and puts her palm over his mouth. "Don't be so loud..." Bolt says, slowly. Akai crouches on the other side of Bolt, and unfurls her other palm. He takes the necklace, and says. "You were holding on to this pendant with so much strength. Your hand is all wounded as a result." Akai says, showing her hand to Amasode, who bathed her in a green light. "Don't squirm. The healing will take longer than expected." Amasode says, her eyes closed. Akai gets up, and leaves Bolt's side. "Akai... Wait..." Bolt says, taking her hand off of Roki's mouth. She reaches out to Akai, and he steps closer to her. "Please, give it to him... Time is running out, Vermillion..." Bolt says, her eyes closing. Her arm falls, and Amasode's expression hardens. "You must've went to the Otherworld.. No records have been written,... since they all died before they got the chance to tell what it was like.. Will Bolt become one of them?" Akai whispers to himself. His eyes widen as he leaves the room, and he runs in the hallway. No.. I- I can't say sayonara yet! Akai thinks to himself as he sees Ceil in the garden outside. 

Ceil is tending the roses, and the boy doesn't notice Akai slamming himself into the glass doors, causing them to break. Ceil hears the glass shatter behind him, and he scoots back toward the rose bush. "Ceil.. *pant* I- It's Voltage.. She *pant* She wanted me to give this to you. She risked everything for this mission. We didn't tell you, because we wanted it to be a surprise. This necklace will bring her back, if your heart is pure." Akai says, standing up. He hands the pendant to the frightened Ceil, in which he stands up and accepts the jewel. The jewel shines brightly, and a voice can be heard from within the stone. "Tell me, Pure One, what is your wish? Many have tried to obtain their deepest desire, but their hearts were filled with greed. I know you have the purest heart of all, and you wish for something to be brought back.. Oh.. Your sister. What a lovely wish. This is what your heart wants. What do you want, Pure One?" The voice says, echoing throught the castle. Ceil's eyes water. "That is what I want, but... I've heard of what happened to Voltage... I could see it on Vermillion's face; despair and anguish. I- I want her to be okay, and I want my sister back! She was the only family I had left, since our parents died after I was born, and so I knew Soleil like a mother. She was always positive, kind, and loved me with her very soul. She died for my cause... She sacrificed herself for me.. She did everything for me, and the only thing I could do was say 'thank you'..." Ceil says, his eyes watering. 

He hugs the necklace, and Akai looks at Ceil with concern. I never seen him this open before.. I knew he missed her, but not this much! Akai wonders, and the necklace glows brighter. "Well then, your wish is granted." The voice says, shining brighter. The boys shut their eyes, and soon, Akai opens his eyes. He sees the jewel lose its colour, and it's surface becomes matte. He sees a figure is his peripheral vision. He turns to his right, and sees a woman standing there. She is wearing a pale pink, with her skirt a baby blue colour. Her blonde hair is partially held back by pale pink clips, and a halo is over her head. She has small wings, that look like they are made of light. Akai looks at Ceil, and he opens his eyes slowly. He pulls his hands away from his chest, and notices the jewel sudden change in colour. He looks up, and looks to his left. He sees the woman, and drops the jewel, as the woman opens up her eyes. He runs up to her, and embraces her in a tight hug. "Sister...." Ceil says, burying his face in her shoulder. Akai can hear him crying, and Ceil's sister rubs a hand through Ceil's hair. "It's alright, your sister, Soleil, is here. Everything will be alright." The woman says, her voice smoother than silk. Ceil only replies by sobbing, and he hugs her tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Currently editing notes~ 
> 
> :3
> 
> Bio:
> 
> Soleil - Ciel's deceased elder sister. Was very kindhearted, and loved her brother very much. While she was alive, she worried about Ciel, possibly more so than for her own good.


	9. ☆ The Phantom's Story ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topaz's backstory. Thats literally it.

"Akai! Are you alright?! You can't be getting yourself hurt when the only healer is busy with Bolt!" Topaz's voice rings out, as she picks up the jewel. She stashes it in her pocket, and helps Akai stand. Akai notices her, and helps Topaz escort him out of the garden. "You need to be more careful! I already have the maids bringing bandages to Bolt, so I'll get some for you. I'm glad Ceil is finally happy now, since he had felt horrible these past couple of days." Topaz says, helping him sit down in the kitchen. She reaches for the medical bandages, but then turns and helps Akai remove his cloak. She goes to prepare the medicine, as Akai is taking his shirt off. She has the medicine in hand, and turns to Akai, and she winces. "Please, don't look down.. Also, this will sting, a lot.." Topaz says, inching closer to him. She puts some anti bacterial ointment onto Akai's bare arm. "Augh.. I- It stings..." Akai says, forming his hand into a fist. Topaz removes the bottle, and picks up a roll of bandages. She gets on her knees, and sticks the thin bandage onto Akai. She unrolls the bandages, and scoots in a circle around Akai. He lifts his arms, while questioning Topaz's movements.

"If you wouldn't mind, why are you so good at first aid? I'd see no reason you would learn it, unless your parents forced you into a program that made you learn it." Akai asks, after Topaz has finished with his first aid. "I.. I.. I was the medic for a group of thieves. We defeated literal gods, crazy politicians, and even the FBI. Me and my group recreated the government, and it all started from our school. I was younger then the rest, about three years, and I remember they even 'called' my parents." Topaz says, her voice shaking. "Why do you say "called" with quotations?" Akai asks. "One kid got her hands on my family's information. I remember she blackmailed my aunt, and stole my uncle's life savings. She even broadcasted lies about my brother, like...I can't even repeat those words.. My cousin might feel resentment, since his parents were affected the most. Soon after that, I hated the sound of my voice for a while. I couldn't do phone calls, or even talk for that matter. I remember The Phantom Thieves came to help me, and I asked to join them as payment for helping me. I became their healer, and the rest is history. Healing was the only thing I was good at, and I enjoyed helping people in need." Topaz says, a tear escaping her eye.

Akai puts a hand on her face, and says, "You should calm down. Everything about Volt might be getting to your head. I mean, that was a crime that couldn't be avoided. I mean, I got accused of arson, murder, and evasion of justice in one day." Akai says, taking his arm back to himself. "One, who is Volt? Two, whAT?!" Topaz asks, grabbing Akai's hand. "Lady Bolt. She risked her life getting The Jewel Of Wishes for Ceil. I'll explain later. I think we should cook for the rest of the cast, shall we?" Akai says, getting up without a problem. "Have your wounds healed already?" Topaz asks. "Yeah. I feel brighter than the sun's rays!" Akai says, putting his shirt back on. "I'll prep the ingredients, Miss Topaz." Akai says, walking over to the kitchen. Why did I see a scar on his abdomen? Hm... I need to find out what happened to him in the past. Topaz thinks, as she pulls out a piece of paper from her jacket. The paper is part of a newspaper, and it reads, 'Conductor Recently Cleared Of Arson Charges Found Stabbed, Police Decide To Hold Investigation On The Matter'. "Miss Topaz! Are you coming?" Akai asks, looking back at Topaz. "Oh- Yes!" Topaz says, putting the paper back in her jacket. She runs ahead, and walks with Akai.


	10. ☆ The Mission ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have more backstory on the girl in The Otherworld!

A girl is looking out the window, the moonlight shining on her golden hair. Her arms are leaning on the window sill, and her head is on it's side, on top of her folded arms. She is wearing a white and black dress, that looks like an optical illusion. She is wearing bright yellow heels, and her hair is pulled into a ponytail. Her wings are open, almost covering her whole body. A white cat walks up to her, and transforms into a human. He has blond hair, and white cat ears. He is wearing a suit, but the jacket looks more like a vest. His yellow tie blows in the wind from the open window. He sits next to her, careful of his white tail. "Mother, what is wrong?" The boy asks. "Its nothing, Shiro. I- I just miss him.." The girl says, looking at the moon. Her eyes fill with tears, but she quickly wipes them away. "Mother, we all miss him too. Even if I never knew him, I'm sure he was a good man." The boy says, whose name is Shiro, looking at the moon. A black cat walks up to the pair, and transforms into a human. Her hair is blonde, and she has black cat ears. She is wearing the oufit Bolt saw the girl wear, just that nekomata's shoes are flat. She sits beside Shiro, and looks at the girl. "Mother, everything will be alright. We all remember the Awakening, and we vowed to help you bring him back. We wouldn't go back on our promise, not like The Thorn." The girl says, holding her mother's hand. 

"I know, Kuro. Its just... I don't want the Awakening to happen again, ever since that time.." The girl says, lifting up her head. "Mother, that happened a millennia ago!" The girl's children reply together. "Remember our mission, Mom? We made it nine years ago. We would help you find Father, and help you forget about The Awakening!" The girl says, whose name is Kuro, determined. The girl folds her wings in, and the children squirm, taking the empty space. She looks at her children, and smiles. "Even after an aeon, you mortals still are determined to get your wish. Maybe that's why I fell in love with him..." The girl says, standing up. "You two get to bed, you are infiltrating this 'Mirror World' tomorrow. Make sure Anri's descendants are alright. Don't forget to check The Mirror Of Worlds, Shiro." The girl says, walking off to the other side of the room. The twins change into their cat forms, and scamper off towards their bedroom. The girl walks back to the window, and opens the case she brought. She picks up the instrument, and starts playing. The sound of a violin fills the dimension, and she sings along with the violin.

"Tell me it hurts, tell me you're lonely, I'll go to you,  
Wherever you are..... Don't depart, don't go anywhere, don't leave me here...  
Together, you and me, were always supposed to be one...?..... You fade away..."

She stops singing, and continues to play. After some time, she starts singing again.

"If I could, even one more time I'd like to hear your voice.... Call to me..."

She stops again, the sound of the strings controlling the dimension once more. Soon, she starts singing again.

"I love you, but I could never say it.. The door closes, for aeons,  
On my world with you....  
I call, but it doesn't reach you...Your voice is gone......  
Dyed white by the clouds...  
Nothing remains, not even the soul....  
Nothing....."

The girl looks at the moon, tears flowing down her face, not stopping her playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts may not make sense, yet...
> 
> I may be thinking about Vocaloid a little bit too much...


	11. ☆ Misplaced Emotions ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is in pieces about Bolt.

"Hey, Ama, why hasn't Bolt returned? She didn't show up for dinner.." Kyubi says, grabbing his sister's arm. "I uh.. She is resting. I can't really say, since it is their business.." Amasode replies, sheepishly. Kyubi looks at her with a sad-worried expression. "Ama, you need to tell me! I.. I overheard Akai and Topaz talking as they were cleaning up, and I'm scared." Kyubi says, grabbing his sister's tail, and stuffs his face in it. He starts stroking it, and his expression softens. The pair sit on the floor, and Kyubi wraps himself with his sister's tail. Amasode starts petting his head, as Kyubi falls asleep. I bet I should check on Bolt. Kyubi and Roki seem worried about her. Amasode thinks, as she picks up her brother. She stands up, and walks to her quarters. She opens the door, and walks over to Kyubi's side of the room. She puts her brother down on his bed, and tuck him under the covers. She replaces her tail with a kitsune plush. She takes off its cape, and puts it on his end table. She gives her brother the plush, and he hugs it, thinking its his sister's tail. Amasode then walks out of the room, and puts her hand on the door handle. She looks back at her sleeping brother, and shuts the door quietly. She walks in the hallway, her footsteps echoing throughout the hall. 

She gets to a door, and looks up. The sign says 'Infirmary', and she walks in. She sees Bolt laying on the bed, with Akai and Roki on either side of her. Akai is holding a book, staring at the pages, while Roki is holding onto Bolt's hand. Akai looks up from his reading, and notices Amasode. "Miss Amasode, will she be alright?" Akai asks nervously, putting a bookmark in the paper, and closing the book. Roki notices Amasode, and looks at her. His eyes look red and puffy. He looks away from her, and lowers his gaze onto the unconscious Bolt. "I did all I could for her. My magic was naught against her condition. I hope her cells will adapt fast enough..." Amasode says, looking saddened. Roki grips her hand tighter, and puts her palm to his cheek. Akai lowers his gaze to his book, and opens it again, reading. Silence fills the room, as the only thing that can be heard is Bolt's slow breathing. 

Amasode walks out of the room, closes the door, and heads towards the common room, unaware of the two sets of eyes staring at her. She sees Topaz sitting there on the couch, pouring over books on the table. Amasode walks over to her. "Hey, Topaz. What are you doing?" Amasode asks. "Augh! Oh.. Its just you.. Damnit, I can't find a connection!" Topaz says, surprised, pulling on her hair. Amasode looks at the pile of books, and she picks up a loose piece of paper. It has a mirror on it that looks exactly like the one in the attic! " Topaz, why do you have a picture of The Mirror Of Worlds?" Amasode asks, as Topaz stands up. "So that's what its called. I.. Uh... Its nothing!" Topaz exclaims, taking the paper out of Amasode's hands. She tucks it into her jacket, and runs off. "Wait! You.." Amasode says, running after her. She sees Topaz running towards the attic, and she picks up her skirt, increasing her speed. "Topaz! You.. You can't go up there!" Amasode calls, as Topaz gives her an expression that says, 'Sorry, but this is necessary'. She runs up into the attic, and shuts the door in Amasode's face. Amasode runs straight into the ladder, knocking it over. Everyone is acting strange, like Bolt is dead, or something. I hope everything gets resolved soon... Amasode thinks, as she looks up at the locked trapdoor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Topaz is acting really suspicious....?


	12. ☆ The Goddess's Mistake ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys get a little bit of backstory for the girl in the mirror, and her name! (Finally!)
> 
> The Goddess Of Fate, and a Phantom Thief have a discussion.

"Finally, I got her off my tail... I never knew kitsunes were so fast... I hope I didn't hurt her too bad.." Topaz says, panting. She looks straight ahead, and sees the mirror. Two cats are laying in front of it, one black, and one white.  
Topaz crawls toward them, and the black cat notices her. It starts hissing at her, and Topaz backs up. This exchange grabs the attention of the white cat, and it stands in front of the mirror, with a threatening glare. 

Suddenly, the reflection in the mirror changes, revealing a girl. Her blonde hair is in a ponytail, and she has a bow on her head. She is wearing a black and white dress, with little accents of yellow on the edges. Her feathered wings open up, and she opens her eyes. The cats's faces flash with recognition; their stances pacified. "Tell me your name, humana." The girl asks, her voice trying not to break. "I am Topaz. Um, why are you here? Are the legends true? Is this really a portal to other worlds?! I need to know!" Topaz says, a tear escaping her eye. "Yes. I am the Goddess Of Fate, as you humana call me... Amatsu." The girl says, whose name is Amatsu; her wings folding in. "So it really is true.. I will finally get my revenge! Once I get back, I will punish those who dare hurt my family!" Topaz says, her fist clenched, as she sits on her feet. "They are already punished. Also, it would not be wise to punish those who did you harm." Amatsu says, her arms at her side. "Why?! What if it happened to you?! What would happen then?! Would you be the pacifist you are now, or would you serve rightful justice?!" Topaz says, slamming her fists into her lap. "I was like you, Topaz, an aeon ago. It.. It caused me to lose him... The mortal I loved... I'd love it if you could see that emotions can cloud logic, and that may lead to a fatal decision. If it can happen to a goddess, it will happen to a mortal." Amatsu says, a tear escaping her eye. 

The cats look at Amatsu, with saddened looks on their faces. Topaz looks at Amatsu with a shocked expression. "I.. I'm so sorry, Amatsu.." Topaz says, sitting cross-legged. "Its alright... I never met a humana who had the nerve to talk back to a goddess, besides him..." Amatsu says, smiling. "Please, make sure my children live a good life, alright? More of my kin might be here as well, so.. Thank you, Topaz. For listening to me, and protecting my children from any harm. I put a little something in your phone, that will help you soon. Always remember that I'm watching your fate, all of the Kagamine's fates. I see all, imagine all, and hear all.. May we cross fates again, Jewel.." Amatsu says, as she fades away out of the reflection.

The cats walk over to Topaz, and she pets them with one hand. The white cat transforms into a boy, and he hugs Topaz. The black cat transforms into a girl, and she hugs Topaz on her other side. "Everything will be alright, Topaz." The nekomatas say, as the attic fills with positivity and comfort. Topaz is shocked, as she wasn't expecting two cats to be actual humans as well. Her eyes feel droopy, as she remembers that she and Roki hasn't slept ever since Bolt came back home. She lets herself fall asleep, and the Nekomatas curl up beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (By the way, 13 chapters were pre-written. According to Archive Of Our Own, it's technically 15)


	13. ☆ The Monochrome Nekomatas ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. New people join the cast
> 
> 2\. Sad Roki

"What is this feeling? I- I.. I feel.. warm inside... Also, why the HELL is two cats hugging me?!" Topaz says, lifting her head up. "Aw... You don't like us..." The boy says, slinking away from Topaz. The other nekomata turns to him. "Brother, stop being such a kitten!" The girl says, pulling her brother towards her and Topaz. "Kuro...." The boy says, wriggling out of her grasp. "Alright. I'm done with today. First, a literal goddess comes and talks to me, and now her 'children' are cats?!" Topaz says, confused. She stands up, and the nekomatas follow her. "Mother is telling the truth. I may not remember if she told us, but it's really Amatsu." The boy says. "Well, since we are stuck with you, we ought to tell you our names." The girl says. "First, I am Kuro. I was named after the colour of the night sky." The girl says, whose name is Kuro. "And I am Shiro! Named after the colour of sheep wool! Or was it the colour of snow?" The boy says, whose name is Shiro, confused. "You must've heard about us, at least in your history books!" Kuro says, unaware of her brother's confusion. "Oh! I just remembered! Mother gave me a job, so I must fulfill it!" Shiro says, snapped out of his confusion. 

"You know, Shi, you can do it later... Mother dosen't care, as long if it's done by the week's end..." Kuro says, reassuring her brother. Shiro droops at this, but cheers up quickly. "See you later!" Shiro says, transforming into his cat form. He scampers over to the trapdoor, and unlocks it with his claws. "Wait for me!" Kuro says, transforming into her cat form. She follows her brother, as he falls out of the attic, and into a annoyed Amasode's arms. Both nekomatas are staring at Amasode, as both parties are confused as to what just happened. "I should bring these cats to the kitchen. They might be hungry." Amasode says, completely forgetting about a certain wanted Phantom Thief, as she walks to the kitchen; carrying the nekomatas like newborns. 

"Akai said I should eat something, as I haven't ate anything since her return..." A worried Roki says to himself. Je walks into the kitchen, and looks at the fruit on the counter. "I feel like I cant eat a single thing.. Not even a banana.." Roki says, as he looks sadly over at the bunch of bananas Amasode bought. He walks over to the fridge, and opens it. He sees the strawberry pancake bento Bolt had made. A little sticky note is on it, an it says, 'To Roki, who was always there for me'. He picks up the bento in pure shock. He closes the fridge, and sits at the table nearby. "I thought this was for her? If she ate before, that would explain the dishes I found in the dishwasher. But... why would she try to hide it? Maybe its related to those 'dreams' I've been having..." Roki says to himself, recalling the events before Bolt' disappearance. "Well, if she said it was for me- and I mean, its in her handwriting- then I must indulge." Roki says, lifting the lid of the box.

The bento was put together really neatly, like it was made with a lot of care and love. The pankakes were cut out into little shapes, and topped with candied strawberries. He pulls out his phone, and takes a picture of the whole bento. He feels tears forming, and he puts his phone down. "If what Akai said is true, she is in this condition because of Ceil. She did it for him, and brought his sister back to life. But, was it really worth it, Bolt? If what Akai said is true, she.. She... Augh! Roki.. please don't think about that... It's just.." Roki says, his tears falling. He picks up the first pancake, making sure the topping stays on, and takes his first bite. He recognizes the strong taste of strawberry, with a sweet hint of... lemon? He puts the pancake down, and his vision blurs. "Am.. Am I actually crying? These tears.. I.. I can't eat this.. It's.. It's her cooking.. I- I can recognize that love, that happiness, it's all there.." Roki says, only pausing to breathe. He puts the lid on the box, and pushed the bento away from him. "Akai would probably say this meal time is a lemon.." Roki says, putting his head on the table. 

He doesn't realize a confused Amasode just walked into the kitchen. The two cats jump out of her arms, and scamped over to the saddened Roki. Shiro gets there first, and he paws the bottom of Roki's cuff. He sits up, and notices the white cat. He picks him up, and puts him on the table. "Thank you, kitty. It must be nice to be a cat... No trouble in the world, loved by everyone..." He trails off, as new tears form. "Roki, what do you mean by that?" Amasode says, her and Kuro finally reaching the two boys. Roki finally notices the kitsune and the nekomata. "Augh! I- I- I didn't see you there, uh.. Amasode.." Roki replies, surprised. "Is this about Bolt?" Amasode asks, sitting down in a chair. He nods. "Everything is going to be fine. The goddess Amatsu is watching us; as her children. She has seen the good Bolt has done, and She will let her live. Don't worry, everything will be alright." Amasode replies, picking up Kuro, and placing her on her lap. She pets the nekomata, in which Kuro purrs happily. Amasode's face softens, and she signals for Roki to do the same. He picks up Shiro, and places him in his lap. Amasode waves her hand, egging him on to pet the feline. Roki pets Shiro, his hand carefully gliding across Shiro's silky white coat. His face softens, as he forgets all his worries. Amasode smiles, and stands up. She puts Kuro on the chair, and walks over to the fridge.

She pulls on the door, and the fridge opens. She takes a glass bottle, filled with a white liquid, out, and puts it on the counter. She closes the door, and the two felines perk their heads up, recognizing the sound. The scamper toward Amasode, and look up at her. She smiles, and takes two bowls out from the cabinet behind her. She puts them on the floor, right in front of the two nekomatas. They both smile, jumping eagerly. Amasode gets down to the cat's level, and she takes the bottle, and starts pouring the liquid in the two bowls. When she is finished, she stands up straight, and puts the bottle back in the fridge. The cats sit politely, and stare up at Amasode. She looks at the felines, and tilts her head. "Is something the matter? I gave you more than enough." She asks. "Amasode, I think they are waiting for your approval." A voice says, inside Amasode's head. Amasode shrugs, and gestures for the cats to start eating. They smile, and start eating from the bowls. 

Satisfied, Amasode walks back to where Roki is sitting, and she sees he's finished the bento. "Im glad you've been eating, Roki. I was worried you and Akai would starve yourselves!" Amasode says, taking the empty box. "Im sorry we've been worrying you. It's just.. Me and Akai haven't been in a great space for the past day. If I can remember, Akai must be in the library searching for a cure. Bolt must be really important to him.. Ever since Bolt blacked out into a coma right in front of us, we have never been the same. I heard that Ceil, Bolt, and Akai were the best of friends back in grade school. It would devastate Ceil if we told him what happened to Bolt. I hope Akai said nothing.." Roki says, standing up. Amasode puts a hand onto Roki's shoulder, and smiles sadly. "All we need to do is hope and pray. Get some rest Roki. You will need to sleep if you want to be awake when she is, right?" Amasode asks. "I suppose you're right.." Roki says, sheepishly. He turns, and walks out of the kitchen, and towards his quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda feel bad for the whole cast, though.
> 
> I mean, without Bolt there, everyone is in shambles.
> 
> Bios:
> 
> Shiro [Blue Moon, White Cat Ears, White Cat Tail] - Younger brother to Kuro, and a nekomata. Hates fish, ironically, but loves clams. Can talk to cats, and loves hunting mice. A double agent working with The Phantom Thieves and infiltrating the police is his favorite past time. His fur is bioluminous.  
>    
> Kuro [Black Star, Black Cat Ears, Black Cat Tail] - Shiro's older sister. Topaz's partner in crime, and a nekomata. A prodigy with playing the Electric Guitar. Loves fish, and can communicate with other cats. Scared of mice, ironically, and likes lollipops.
> 
> Please comment, and tell me your thoughts!


	14. ☆ A Blast From The Past! ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Winter's backstory (Finally!)
> 
> 2\. Shiro and Kuro being afraid of cucumbers. (I mean, its great humor for these trying times?)

"Ah.. The essence of true love..." A voice says, smirking. Amasode turns, frightened. "Oh? You can hear me?" The voice asks. Amasode nods, as she sees what the new figure is wearing. He is wearing dark grey all over, and his hair is a light blond. His eyes are a deep grey, and he smiles. "So you can see me, huh.." He asks, still while Amasode is confused. "The name's Kaze. I suppose you heard my suggestion earlier?" He asks, laying on his side. After the shock, Amasode just realized he is floating, and that... he's transparent?! "I.. I suppose so.. Wait. Are you the Kaze? You must've worked with Her, I presume." Amasode asks, confused. "So, you have been keeping up with your studies. Monarch would be delighted that you are still interested in Amatsu's teachings." Kaze smiles, as he floats toward Amasode.

"Um.. would you mind if I told you something that has been worrying me?" Amasode asks. "Hm.. sure. If its worrying you, it probably would be best to take a gander at it." Kaze says, his face with concern. "Topaz- I mean- Uh.. She has.. Discovered The Mirror Of Worlds.. Last time I saw her, she was pondering over a diagram of how the Mirror was built. Does she suspect something about us Kitsunes?" Amasode asks, worried. "Hm.. that is concerning. I'm sure She already knew this would happen, and planned in advance. I mean," Kaze says, gesturing an arm over to the two nekomatas, "Maybe this is why her children are here. She would never, I mean never, let her children run amok. Ever since Solar disappeared, Luna has kept her children closer than ever." Kaze says. "Oh! I just remembered! Topaz must still be in that attic! The two cats came out, but I didn't see that Phantom anywhere!" Amasode says angrily, as she clenches her fists. She then runs off, and the nekomatas look at the angry kitsune, and sigh. "Wai- I can't materialize here without you-" Kaze says, as he fades away. The nekomatas transform back into their human forms, and sit at the table. "This day keeps getting weirder.." Kuro says to her brother. "I bet even Mother didn't expect this..." Shiro says, puting his head on the table.

Meanwhile, in the freezer, a familiar Snowboi is thinking too deep into things. Again. He picks up an ice cream container, and looks it over. "I really miss you, 'Snowman'... What would you do if you were in my position? Certainly, we can't leave, as it's just beginning to get colder, now... Though, where are you? Augh! Me, Len Winter Kagamine, talking to an ice cream container!" Winter says, shuffling around the freezer. He hears faint footsteps, and his face lights up. He opens the freezer a tiny bit, as the cold air flows out of the freezer. "AUGH, KURO! SOMETHING COLD JUST TOUCHED MY ANKLE!" Shiro says, as he literally jumps three feet in the air. "IT BETTER NOT BE THOSE THINGS HUMANS CALL 'CUCUMBERS'!" Kuro responds, as she follows, them both now curlled up like a cat on the table. Winter opens up the freezer, just in time for him to see the two cats on the table. "Um... I'm a he, though.." Winter says, shyly. "WHEN DID 'CUCUMBERS' HAVE GENDERS?!" Kuro asks Shiro, holding onto him for dear life. "Um.. Its not a cucumber, Its actually a human.." Shiro says, wiggling out of his sister's grip. Winter opens the freezer a bit more, and the trio just stare at each other. "I want to talk, so please?" Winter asks, taking off his earmuffs. "Uh.. Sure, Snowboi." Shiro says, as Winter smiles.

"One, thank you. I haven't talked with anyone besides my sister, and most of the time I'm stuck in the freezer." Winter, says. The two nekomatas's faces flush with confusion, and Winter laughs sadly. "Yeah. Ever since I was a little boy, I lied about a lot of stuff. Like my grades, how many friends I had, you get the drift. Until one day, Mom told me we had to move. I was fine with it, until the wintertime. Mom told me that she was leaving, with my sister. The plan was that I was going to be left behind, and put up for adoption. Maybe Mom thought that raising a child that would give you less of a headache would be better for her.. The next day, I went outside to play in the snow. Me and Haru made a snowman, and we were called inside. Haru left, since the cold wasn't her thing, and the snowman talked to me. He told me that if I wanted Mom, I would have to prove to her I was the good boy she always wanted. He told me that it wasn't too late, that there was still time to stay with her. So, I ran inside, thinking of a plan. The snowman rejuvenated my determination, and the next day, my plan was in action. I ran, knocking on all the doors of children I knew, I even brought my grandparents, and I took my report card. We all waited at the plaza for a couple of minutes, and then I saw Haru leading Mom to the plaza. I took my chance, and ran up to her. I told her that everyone was my friend, and I showed her my report card. I told her that I was a good child, and that I wanted her to stay. She told me this, "I will always be with you, my dear Winter", and Mom gave me a little Alpaca plushie. Everyone left, and my plan had successfully worked. The next day, I ran towards the grounds where we built the snowman earlier. I tried to thank them, but they kept saying this. "Winter may be cold, but Spring is waiting for you."" 

Winter says, his tears forming icicles. Silence fills the room, as Shiro sniffles. Winter gets nervous, and the freezer shuts, locking himself inside. "I wish he was a 'cucumber'.. Now I'm sad.." Kuro says, hugging her brother. "Maybe.. we could see if Amasode bought some fish?" Shiro asks, trying to cheer his sister up. "Oh! I bet they have clams too!" Kuro cheers up, and dashes off to the fridge. "Wait for me!" Shiro says, following his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: Kaze (Ni - No Sakura Fan Dance) The fourth wall destroyer. That's it.


	15. ☆ The Disappearance Of Len Kyubi Kagamine ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kiran has invented Polus technology 
> 
> 2\. Kyubi discovers a portal to the Metaverse 
> 
> 3\. This is where the Phantom Thief tag comes from
> 
> 4\. Amasode is very overprotective over Kyubi

A gruff voice yells down from below. "TOPAZ, I SWEAR TO THE GODDESS AMATSU, GET YOUR LITTLE TAIL DOWN HERE!" Amasode calls. "Sorry, but I'm not coming down until an angry kitsune calms her little fluff down!" Topaz snarkly remarks back, clearly frustrated. Amasode's only reply is the sound of two boots hitting the trapdoor. A girlish shriek can be heard from the wanted fugitive. "Please, there must be some other way to stop this!" Soleil says, her soft voice barely being heard over Amasode's fox-like squeals. "Soleil, I think we should let them be.. They are kinda worrying me a little." Ceil replies. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT... I'll come down.." Topaz says, concerned. One hit from Amasode's tail is enough for the trapdoor to break, sending Topaz crashing down into Amasode's fur. She gets up, and Amasode grabs her by her collar. "I would grab you by your neck, but I then realized it would hurt you, since you are not a kitsune. Your punishment will be listening to me talk for an hour." Amasode says, exasperated. Topaz sighs, accepting her punishment valiantly, like a Phantom Thief in all yellow.

Ceil and Soleil look worried, but then Soleil says something to her younger brother. He smiles at this, and the pair walk towards the kitchen. Kyubi peeks his head out of a vent that was in the ceiling. He shakes his head, his ears moving to get the dust off. He falls onto the floor, and faceplants, the sound of the vent door rattling against the tile. He puts his hands onto the door, and the sound stops. He sighs, and stands up. He shakes himself, all of the dust now on the floor. "Ama is going to get mad at moi, but I don't mind!" Kyubi says, happily. He notices something shiny on the floor, and walks towards it. "What is this? Looks cool.." Kyubi says, as he squats down. He picks up the shiny object, and looks it over. He sees a drawing of Topaz, and flips it over. He sees a piece of glass, and presses a button on one side of the glass. A picture of Topaz surrounded by some strange people in black, and the screen tells him to swipe up to unlock.

"Was this the Fón that Kiran was explaining to Ama? Well, I'd better swipeeee" Kyubi says, his voice higher than Topaz's ego, as he swipes the screen. Some dots appear, and Kyubi is confused. "What is this? Some sort of drawing game? This Fón is super fun!" Kyubi says, as he swipes his finger, unconsciously putting in a pattern. The screen flashes, and some 'square like' icons appear. "Oohhh! I never knew Fóns were so... coolll!" Kyubi says, his face lighting up like how Roki's face was when he discovered Bolt's existence. He notices a red icon, and he looks at it. "Maybe this is some type of game? It looks kinda scary, though.." Kyubi says, sceptical. He presses the icon, even though curiosity killed the cat- in this case, kitsune. Kyubi dropped the phone in sheer terror of what he saw next. The hallway, which was made of quartz, turns a bloody red, and distorts, creating a true terror for a mind of a eight year old. Kyubi feels himself slipping into nothingness, physically and mentally, as his vision fades. He shrieks, like a little girl, as his senses fade away.

Meanwhile, Topaz face palms. Amasode hasn't even been finished with her lecture, and Topaz sighs. "I knew I would have to face the music if I got caught, but I never expected it to be this bad.." Topaz says to herself, tired. "I finished writing it down, so you must take a picture of it, alright? This will be for-" Amasode says, before she gets cut off by Topaz. "I dont have my phone." Topaz says. "You interrupted me in order to say that?!" Amasode replies, annoyed. "Yes, because I can't do what you wanted me to." Topaz replies. "Don't talk back to me, Rin Topaz Kagamine!" Amasode says, her volume of her voice rising. "Oh, damn. She said my full name.." Topaz says to herself, slinking into her chair. "Um, sorry to interrupt you two, but uh... He's missing." Kiran says, opening the door. "Who is missing?" Amasode replies, forgetting about her lecture. "I looked at the vitals, and Kyubi is missing." Kiran says, sadly. "WHAT?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS..." Amasode says, her voice getting worse and worse by the second. 

Topaz perks herself up, and walks over to the two girls. "Tell me what happened." Topaz says, hugging Amasode, who is hyperventilating right now. "So, I was working on another machine that this castle was lacking, and I heard a scream. I looked outside my room, and saw a orange phone on the floor, and a floof ball next to it. I walked over, and saw it was your phone and kitsune floof. I ran over here to see if Amasode was here, and I knew Kyubi disappeared after I saw Amasode standing there." Kiran says, making sure she doesn't miss any details. "Can your 'vitals' work in another world?" Topaz asks. "No. I would need a sample of that world's mana, and I only have ones from this world, and our worlds due to everyone's respective DNA." Kiran says. "I know where Kyubi is. Calm Amasode down." Topaz says, as she runs out of the room, and into the hallway. "He can't be there, right?" Topaz says to herself, as she runs toward the crime scene.


	16. ☆ A New Dimension ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyubi and Topaz arrive in some sort of,..... Palace?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO THE METAVERSE!
> 
> (sorry..)

Kyubi opens his eyes. He is curled up on the floor, and extends an arm forward. His fingers grasps some purple sand. He sits up, and his ears flatten. "What is this place..? Pocii... I'm scared..." Kyubi says, standing up. His once cheery face is now turned into a frown, his body language sending red flags. Silence fills the air. "Hm? What is that?" Kyubi says. He squints his eyes, and he sees a silver mountain range. "Why.. Is..the light coming off of it?" Kyubi says, confused. "Well then, let's go toward it!" Kyubi says, regaining his cheerfulness, with a spring in his step. He runs towards the 'mountain range', unknowingly running where all of the angels fear to tread.

Meanwhile, a peculiar Phantom Thief has just reached the crime scene, and Soleil, Ceil, and Akai look confused. "You may think I'm crazy, but I know where Kyubi is." Topaz says, a hardened expression on her face. "We will listen to you, as it is best to rescue the kit as soon as possible.." Soleil says, her voice soft. The rest of the group nod, agreeing with her. She looks at her brother, his expression worrying her. "I will take my brother somewhere else. He.. does not handle this situation well.. Sorry we were not able to help, Topaz.." Soleil says, taking her brother, and walking back to the kitchen. "Well, I can't come with you. Sister is helping our resident medic calm down, and if Amasode isn't well, she can't help Bolt recover. Sorry, Madame Topaz." Akai says, tipping his hat towards Topaz. He also walks away, heading toward the Infirmary. 

"Now, I must do this alone. Everyone else has more important things they need to do. This is my job, and mine alone. Though, I haven't attempted a infiltration before without Joker.. Will I do good? What happens if.. No! I cant let that happen! This is finally time to prove I'm not some egotistical brat! After all, I must rescue Kyubi. If I'm not doing it for Amasode, I must do it for my brother and Akai's sanity." Topaz says, with a hardened expression. She picks up her phone, and unlocks it. "How the hell did a ten year old unlock my phone? I even had the other Phantoms try to unlock it, and they couldn't do it.. Maybe I need to install a retina scan..? Ah! Here it is. Oh no.. Amatsu, why the HELL did you install the Meta - Nav?!" Topaz says, mentally face palming. "Whelp, looks like I have a feeling, and it ain't good!" Topaz says, as she presses the icon. Same thing that happened to the tiny kit, her vision got distorted, and everything turned a shade of red. But unlike Kyubi, her face was completely calm, as she had done this wayy to many times to count in the past.

She opens her eyes, and looks around. Purple sand everywhere, and what looks like a fusion of Deep Sea Girl's city, and Black Rock Shooter's cityscape is in the middle. "How the hell am I going to find a tiny kitsune boy here?! I don't even know where I am, or more rather, where the hell I am! This normally dosen't work like this, as I would have to put a name, and other whachamacalits as well..." Topaz says, her voice turning into a shriek, as she starts freaking out. She is freaking out over this little disruption, that she dosen't notice a smol purple star hovering near her. After some time, Topaz finally notices the smol star, and jumps out of surprise. "Calm down, Jewel. Its just me. I don't want to give away our position, so I can't materialize here. I sent this little star to act as a little.. placeholder. If I were you, I'd fear the worst." Amatsu says from within the star. "Alright, I feel a little bit better with a legitimate deity on my side. Also, how did he access the Meta - Nav?! I remember it disappeared after Mishima and I helped the Phantoms win against that false deity!" Topaz says angrily.

"This was the lesser of two evils. The kit would suffer greater consequences if this wasn't done. I don't mind you talking about your opinions, but be mindful that I am a deity, and I won't hesitate to make you pay for what you've said. Though, I'm too soft on everyone, from serial killers, to a Phantoms like you. I couldn't even hurt a fly.." Amatsu says. Topaz could hear the 'owo' in in her voice. "Alright. I'll believe you, as everything I've seen could also be this weird. Tell me what to do. You seem like you know stuff." Topaz says, looking at the smol star. "Thats because I do. We need to head toward the city. If I'm correct, we will find him there." Amatsu says, hovering closer to the cityscape. "Well, let's go. We can't waste anymore time!" Topaz says, as the smol star hides underneath her hat. Topaz then sprints towards the city, never slowing her pace. She doesn't think about what she will find there; her only thought was worrying about the poor child.


	17. ☆ A Shadow's Wish ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair meet the owner of the Palace, but... something is off....

Topaz finally reaches the city, and trips. "Augh...*pant*....I should've practiced running...*pant*..more.." Topaz says, sitting up. "Are you okay?" Amatsu says, worriedly, from within her hat. "Im fine. Woah... Where- Where are we?" Topaz replies, looking up. She sees the city in a new light now. Skyscrapers are littered everywhere, and a enormous tower is in the middle. Topaz can't see the top, though, as a thick blanket of clouds are covering it from view. "Wow.. Pinch me, Amatsu. There is no way we are going to find him in this mess..." Topaz says, standing up. "You just have to believe, Jewel!" Amatsu says, determined. "I'll ask the locals." Topaz says. She walks over to a citizen, and strikes up a conversation.

"Hey mister, did you see a ten year old child walk past here?" Topaz asks. "Sorry, miss, but that kid is good as dead." The man responds. "Wait, why?! Tell me why!" Topaz exclaims. "He went up into the Empress's tower. After I told him that the Empress took conquest over this fair city, and ursurped the prince's power; he dashed off towards the tower." The man explained. "Of course he would do that.. Alright mister, I'll go into the tower, and I'll bring back your prince!" Topaz exclaims, running off towards the tower. "Wait-! Ugh.. Well, I hope she will be alright..." The man says, as he watches Topaz enter the tower. 

A spiral staircase greets the two females, and Amatsu materializes next to Topaz. Amatsu is wearing a short white shirt, with a white skirt. Her hair is pulled into her signature style: a pony tail that looks like a replica of a kitsune tail. "Wait, why are you here?" Topaz asks. "Oh, your hat was getting cramped. Also, I aught to help you. The aura is tense upstairs." Amatsu responds, stepping on the first step. "Oh, ok..? Um.. Could you tell me more as we walk up the stairs?" Topaz asks. "Sure, why not." Amatsu replies. The two girls walk up the stairs as they talked. "Why couldn't you materialize before?" Topaz asks. "Oh, I was afraid that man would notice me. I had a bad feeling about him.." Amatsu replies, as the pair reach the top of their staircase. 

They come across a wooden door, and Amatsu opens it. The room is littered with yellow neon memorabilia, with some aspects of some Chinese dragons as well. Both her and Topaz walk inside, and they see a silver haired child sitting there, in the middle of the room, their back to the entrance of the room. Their long hair is pulled into a pony tail, a purple string keeping the hair in place. Their outfit is white; a thin vest of sorts, that has two thick neon stripes that meet at the edge of the shoulder. Their shoulders are exposed, revealing their pale skin. They are also wearing a thin, black, plastic looking choker that hangs loosely around their neck. The figure stands up straight quickly, and turns around. "Hiba-! Oh, its not..." The figure says. The pair can see the front of the figures outfit, and notice that the neck of his outfit resembles a 'V' shape. The thick neon stripes are also visible from the front as well, and he is also wearing black shorts that come to the middle of his thigh. A tiny bass clef hangs as a charm on the collar; and Topaz looks at his face, realizing the boy has a strong resemblance to Roki. His bangs graze the tip of his nose, silver as well. Unlike Roki, the boy has a light scarlet eyeshadow on his eyelids, and his pupils reflect an amber-yellowish colour.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else.." The boy says. "Are you perhaps, Roki?" Topaz asks. "I thought you would know already, Topaz. We are siblings, after all." The boy says, in which the girls can infer that he is Roki. "Wait, Roki, is Topaz here?" Topaz asks. "Um.. Besides you, the other Topaz is never around. She is always hanging out at the tavern most of the time." Shadow Roki responds. (I mean, instead of the tavern, I hang out with the Phantoms way more than my own brother...) Topaz thinks to herself. "Are you perhaps... Prince Roki?" Amatsu asks. "Was, Prince Roki. Now, I'm just Her Majesty's pet. A former prince. The Empress stripped my of my royal right, and my privilege to marry the Imperial Princess. Lady Bolt... Once I escape here, we will elope on a magical carriage into the sunset..." Shadow Roki says dreamily, sitting on a plush chair. "Does your brother act this... fantastical?" Amatsu asks. "No?" Topaz replies. "These must be his thoughts- his Shadow. He really must be pining for Bolt." Topaz says. "Yeah, I'd never think I would see him talking about love..." Amatsu says, face palming.

"Well, brother, what do we need to do? We need you to see Bolt again!" Topaz says. Shadow Roki looks at his 'sister' with a confused expression. "Wait- You are actually going to help me? Also, why is it any of your concern?" He asks. "Oh, brother, let your sister be kind for once!" Topaz exclaims, pulling Shadow Roki to his feet. "Oh, alright.. I heard from The Empress that we need these three treasures in order to get my royalty back; a ferret clip, a bracelet, and a choker; but with a ferret instead of an bass clef." Shadow Roki says, putting his hand underneath the clef motif on his neck. "Why is everything littered with ferrets?" Amatsu says to herself. "Well, let's go, Amatsu! We have some treasures to find!" Topaz says, grabbing the goddess's hand, and sprinting towards the entrance of the room. "Are you coming, Shadow?" Amatsu asks, turning to face the silver haired individual in question. "I wish I could, but I can't. This collar is keeping me hostage, and The Empress won't let me leave." Shadow Roki responds. "Alright, but.. Please be safe.. If something happens to you-" Topaz says, but she can't finish her thought. "The faster we find these treasures, the sooner we can leave." Amatsu says, as the pair leave, and enter a strange hallway. 

The pair does not realize a pair of red eyes in the shadow staring at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I list this as a crossover? The Persona 5 elements will be in here for a couple of chapters, but no actual characters from said series will be included in the Palace.


	18. ☆ A Chilling Mystery ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile...
> 
> Akai is checking the condition of the cast, and he finds Roki on the floor, unconscious!
> 
> Akai goes to solve this mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I wrote too much..
> 
> (Check out the third chapter of Random One Shots! You can see this chapter from Roki's perspective!)

Meanwhile, in The Mirror World, Akai is helping his sister with the rest of the distressed cast. He is holding a clipboard with a paper on it, as he walks through the empty corridor. "Alright, if Amasode was correct, this should be the last one." Akai says. (It's kinda sad to see everyone like this... After Bolt went into that coma, we got to see a side of Roki we have never seen before.. At least Amasode will be alright since Kiran is watching over her. The least I could do is help her with stuff that doesn't need her skills. After this, I should help prepare dinner with some of the maids..) Akai thinks, as he taps the pen on his jawline. "This should be Roki and Topaz's room. All I have to do is make sure he is alright, amongst other things." Akai says, after taking a deep breath.

He opens the door; and he sees Roki in the middle of the floor, on his side, not moving. His outfit stayed the same, but with more wrinkles than usual. His hair is matted, when usually his hair would be all nice and neat. His usual headphones that he wears is on his endtable, and Akai steps inside carefully. He walks over to Roki, and kneels beside him. (How weird.. Normally he would iron his clothes, and keep his hair gelled.. What happened here?) Akai thinks, as he puts a palm on Roki's neck. "Cold..?! Wait.. Oh.. He had ice cubes in his outfit. I mean, this room is really stuffy and hot.. Well, he could've asked Winter to share his ice- that man is the prime reason we do not have to buy ice around here anymore." Akai says, relieved, as he takes his palm off of Roki's slippery skin. He puts two fingers underneath Roki's jawline, and checks his pulse. "Well, he is alive- just.. unconscious. I wonder, is he asleep? I would be a nice person and put him in his bed, but I cant lift him up to save my life..." Akai whispers to himself. "Well, maybe I should leave him here. Amasode is sleeping, Kiran is busy, and Topaz isn't here.. Maybe I could ask Haru? I mean, she would know what to do- with Winter's state after all." Akai says to himself, as he stands up. He walks out of the room, and he shuts the door quietly. 

"I'll check off that he is well. But.. something.. felt off about the room. Like.. it was unexpected..? I honestly have no clue. Alright. I'll report back to Kiran, check about Amasode's condition, and then I will talk with Haru." Akai says, as he walks in the castle corridor. After walking in silence for the whole trip, he stops at the door leading to the Infirmary. He opens the door, and sees Kiran sitting down, watching Amasode. Amasode is sitting up on one of the Infirmary beds, eating grilled fish. Kiran hears the door open, and looks to her brother; who is walking inside the room. "Hey, Akai. Did you check off everyone's health?" Kiran asks. "Yeah. Roki us asleep, though." Akai responds. "On the contrary, Amasode has woken up. I grilled some fish that Winter gave me. Since it is closer to the winter months, Winter has been helping a bit too." Kiran says. "I- I was saving that fish for Sashimi.." Amasode grumbles, between bites of the fish. "Isnt he going to melt, though?" Akai asks, ignoring Amasode. "No. We stuffed ice in his outfit. He shouldn't melt, as long as he returns to the freezer by bedtime." Kiran says. "Well, I just wanted to check. Amasode, where is Kyubi and Topaz?" Akai asks. At the mention of Kyubi's name, she drops the fish, and her eyes start welling up with tears.

"Brother... He disappeared, and then Topaz went after him..." Amasode replies. "Hey, Madame Amasode.. Everything will be fine. Topaz will return, Bolt will awaken, and everything will be back to normal." Kiran says, putting a hand on the kitsune's shoulder. Akai puts the clipboard on a table, and he tips his hat. "I will go see Haru. After, we could switch shifts. I assume you haven't gotten any sleep." Akai says. "Yeah. With the problem about Bolt, Amasode needs to be in prime condition. Get some sleep yourself! I'll be fine." Kiran replies. Akai reluctantly nods his head, and he leaves the room. He walks to Haru's room, and opens the door. She is sitting in a pale pink beanbag, surrounded with fluffy chicks. The walls have posters of rabbits on them, and a garland of Easter Eggs are hanging above the window in the back of the room. Everything is covered in pastel colours, besides the other bed in the room, which is out of place with it's white sheets. 

"Hey, Haru. Mind if I ask you some questions?" Akai asks, as he shuts the door. This startles Haru, and she jumps in her seat an inch. "O- Of course.." Haru says. Akai sits down on a pastel pink chair. "First, why this decor?" Akai asks, extending a hand to all the pastel objects in the room. "Well, I've always found an attraction to Spring. I mean, you and Kiran have an attraction to rust!" Haru says. "First, its this style called 'Steam Punk'; and two, you make it sound so... abstract.. And that is putting it gently..." Akai says, offended. "Any more questions, or will this just turn into some argument?" Haru asks. "Oh, I have plenty of questions. Let's say, someone was on the floor, unconscious. The scene doesn't seem like it was caused by one falling asleep, because their clothes were rumpled, and their hair is matted, when both objects in question would be under pristine condition. What would you do?" Akai asks. "Well, I would check if the person is alright!" Haru says. "You put a hand on the person's chest, and you find that they have gone cold." Akai says, tipping his hat over his face. A shocked noise comes from Haru. "After some searching, you find melted ice cubes in their outfit, some are still whole." Akai says. "What are you implying here, Akai?" Haru asks, nervously. "Tell me where Winter is." Akai says.

"Haru told me Winter should be here. I can't believe a Snowboi like him would ever, ever be allowed in a library- for God's sake, but he is here." Akai says, opening the door. He looks around, and heaves a sigh of relief. "At least these ancient relics didn't get stained by Winter's.. uh.. melting self?" Akai says to himself, as he looks around in the library. Ceil is sitting at a table, with a book in his palms, and a stack of books beside him. Akai walks over to him, and sits down across from Ceil. Akai notices Ceil was reading with his left hand. "Hey, Ceil. Have you seen.. a certain Snowboi?" Akai asks, crossing his arms on the table. Ceil looks up from his book, puts a bookmark in between the pages, and pushes all the books to his right. "Even if I saw Winter, would I tell you? I mean... You did everything for me, considering I'm the reason Bolt is like this.. But even then..." Ceil says. "Yeah, I figured that. Well, Ceil.. I need you to break your personality for a second. I'm afraid that Roki's life is in danger, and.. you may be the make or break clue in this puzzle." Akai says, as Ceil's expression softens with a sad smile. "Alright. I'll tell you." Ceil says, as he folds his hands together with a dark frown.

"Everything was fine, Amasode was resting, you were checking up on us, etc etc. Winter told me that he went into Roki's room because he heard a loud thump, and he sees Roki there on the floor, not moving. He told me that Roki wasn't responding to him calling his name. He walked over to Roki's motionless form, and he told me that he put a hand on Roki's chest. I remember he telling me that Roki felt like "a lantern, but only the flame inside". He told me that he ended up giving some ice to Roki in order for his body temperature to cool down, but then he felt himself melting. He ran over here in order to find out how to cool Roki down, but I told him that he would damage the books. So, Winter left- not before telling me what happened. I still don't know how I understood that, since he was talking so fast..." Ceil says. "Thanks for telling me, Ceil. It seems like the old Ceil is back again. See you soon, Yuki." Akai responds as he leaves the library. Ceil looks down, and picks up the white cat that he was petting. "Looks like I found something that reverts me back to normal. Thank you, Shiro." Ceil smiles, as he pets the white cat on his head. Shiro meows back, as Ceil gets back to reading.

Akai is in the kitchen, staring at the chest freezer. He sits on his feet, and he knocks on the lid. A couple of seconds later, the lid opens a bit, and a familiar Snowboi's hair spikes peek out. "Winter, I need to ask you a couple of things." Akai says, as the Snowboi sinks back into the freezer. "Akai.. I'm not feeling so well..." Winter responds, his voice sounding weak. "Was this because of all the ice you had to give to Roki?" Akai asks. "Yeah... I may have overdone it this time..." Winter says. "What do you mean by that, Winter?" Akai asks, confused. "Well, you must've convinced Ceil to tell you.." Winter says, as he peeks his face into Akai's view. "That you put ice in Roki's clothes? I mean, that leather isn't good for your skin." Akai says. "He- He has some lining underneath.." Winter says, blushing, his cheeks turning a pale blue. "A- Anyway, why did you give him so much ice?" Akai asks. "Well, he was burning up. But then again, I'm not really good with heat, so I could've freezed him.." Winter explains. "Well, I thought he was dead!" Akai says in a blunt tone. "Sorry... I can't help putting ice in people's outfits when I see someone on the floor motionless..." Winter says, shrinking back into the freezer. "Wait!" Akai says, as he grabs Winter's wrist. His torso falls into the freezer, and Winter falls out. Winter crawls back into the freezer, and helps Akai into the freezer. "How do you sleep in there?!" Akai says. "Well, I am made of ice. Just, biogical ice." Winter says. "Well, your hand is literal ice!" Akai says, as he takes his hand away from Winter's freezing one.

Winter laughs. "Now you know what it feels to be a 'Snowboi'. Let's continue this questioning in the freezer." Winter suggests. "Sorry Winter, but no." Akai says quickly, as he steps out of the freezer. Winter laughs. "Well, to answer your question, it reminded me of Haru. Maybe I'll tell you why later. It's kinda getting hot outside." Winter says, and he shrinks back into the freezer. "Thank you for your time!" Akai says, as the lid on the freezer shuts.  
Akai stands up and stumbles a bit. "Maybe I should get some rest.. Kiran recommended it.." Akai says, as he walks out of the kitchen, and he heads toward his and Kiran's shared room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that this could be considered a Halloween chapter.
> 
> Oh well.


	19. ☆ Kitsune Boi ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amatsu and Topaz finally find what they were looking for- but a new mission stands in their way.

Back in the Palace, our protagonists are.. well... confused.

"Well, we weren't here before..." Topaz says, confused. The two girls have entered a hallway, lined with paintings on both sides of the walls. The only thing that is separating the paintings from each other is little candles, illuminating the purple satin wallpaper."If I remember correctly, we should be in the staircase we came from..." Amatsu says. "You remembered correctly, Amatsu, but... is there some magic in play?" Topaz asks. "I do not sense foul play... But what caused this?" Amatsu asks. "Well, I have only one solution. We have to find what is causing him to be disturbed. Look over here." Topaz says, walking to one of the paintings. She takes the handle of the little brass dish the candle is on, and brings the candle close to the painting. A woman is sitting on a chair, her blonde hair shining in the light. Her crimson eyes shine, adding a nice complimentary colour to her outfit. Her garbs look like a magician's outfit, glittering rubies scattered on the outfit.

Topaz takes a step back, and the painting can be seen in full. "Who is this? She looks similar to Roki and I, but.. I have never seen her before... Though, she looks so... familliar?" Topaz says, her eyes scanning the painting. "Topaz, there is a plate saying something." Amatsu points out. Topaz brings the candle down, and she reads out loud the plate's engraving. ".... Kagamine.... Period of ruling... Amatsu, everything else is scratched out." Topaz says, as her and Amatsu step away from the painting. "All we know that they are a Kagamine, and we can infer that they are a ruler. Was, or are, we can't figure out.." Amatsu summarizes. "We can't do anything else, so.. the only way through.. is.. forward.." Topaz says, holding the candle away from her. "The sooner we go, the sooner we will get out of here..." Topaz says, as the two start walking down the dark hallway.

Topaz holds onto Amatsu's arm, as Amatsu takes the candle from Topaz's hands. Amatsu sees some light, and they walk towards the light. Amatsu puts the candle down, and their eyes get used to the light change. They are in a ravine, with tree roots coming out of the walls. Topaz lets go of Amatsu, and she looks around. "Great. The scenery changed again." Topaz says, looking at the top of the ravine. She notices that dead trees are lining the edges; the owners to the roots. She looks at the biggest tree, and sees a tiny white animal squirming in its branches. "Hey, Amatsu, something is up there.. " Topaz says, pointing up towards the tree. "Hm? Is that....?! Oh, Topaz, we need to get him down there!" Amatsu replies, running towards the little white fox. Topaz could heard Amatsu muttering "I didn't protect him for all this time for him to get hurt here!" as she runs to climb on the massive root. "Amat- wait for me! You can't be climbing in those heels!" Topaz says, as she runs after the goddess. 

Topaz reaches the top of the ravine first, and she helps Amatsu up. Topaz looks around, and she sees a dry, purple wasteland. A massive, dry, sickly tree is in front of her; a couple of yards away. "Thanks, Topaz." Amatsu says, as she brushes sand off of her dress. "Hey, Amatsu, why haven't you been calling me 'Jewel'? Where did that even come from?" Topaz asks. "Well, since.. since you were little, I have always called you Jewel.. I can't believe you forgot..." Amatsu replies, looking saddened. "Well, I must've remembered, if- if you were someone important to me.. but.. I can't remember anything.. Only the other Phantom's, and Shiro's pain." Topaz replies. Amatsu's face lights up when Topaz mentions Shiro, but when Topaz says 'pain', her face melts back to her saddened expression. "Amatsu, do you recognize Shiro?" Topaz asks. "Well... We should help the white fox, Topaz! They are still stuck in the tree!" Amatsu says, running off towards the tree. "She dodged my question.. Well, better not let her run on her own.." Topaz says to herself, as she runs after Amatsu.

As the pair get closer to the tree, the details of the smol fox come in detail. "Wait- Kyubi?!" Amatsu exclaims, trying to climb the tree. "We finally found him! Um, Amatsu, what are you doing?" Topaz asks. "Oi, I'm trying to get the kit down." Amatsu replies, looking towards Topaz with a weird expression. "Couldn't you just use your claws- you are a kitsune, after all." Topaz says, returning the expression. Amatsu's face turns into an 'I forgot, though' expression, and she manages to climb up to where Kyubi is. He immediately hugs her, like its some kind of instinct that he never got rid of. She tries to climb down, but she falls off the tree.

Before Topaz has any time to react, she sees a giant floof on the ground unfold, and reveal Kyubi and Amatsu- safe and sound.

  
"Did your tail just-"

"Topaz, yes. It is one giant cushion."

"Kyubi seems to be holding onto your tail pretty tightly."

"Kits do that when they are scared. Think if it as.. like if a human was in the fetal position, of sorts."

  
"Well, lets get out of here while this 'Empress' doesn't know we are here." Topaz says, shaking off a weird feeling she recently had. "Pocii- I mean, Miss- I found this in my tail." Kyubi says, shoving one of his hands into one of his tails. He takes his hand out, and a purple steel bracelet with a purple butterfly on it is in his hand. "Miss, it was annoying me. You can have it." Kyubi says, and he gives the bracelet to Amatsu. "Topaz, this is one of the Treasures Roki was talking about! Thank you, Kyubi!" Amatsu says, and she gives the bracelet to Topaz. When the bracelet touches Topaz's palm, it evaporates into purple mana, and a maniacal feminine voice laughs behind Amatsu. 

"Tuhu~ I see you have found one of the treasures! You still have two more to go, and I bet you will never find them! Tee hee hee~!" 

All three turn around, and Kyubi hides behind Amatsu's tail. Topaz's eyes widen. "Hibana- Is that you!?" Topaz exclaims. A girl who looks similar to Hibana is in a hologram, and she has red eyes. 'Hibana' has 'replaced' her white hair clips with black ones, and she has her hair pulled into a ponytail on her right side of her head. She has little wolf ears on top of her head, and Topaz can see that all her fangs are pointy.

"How rude! You should know how to treat me by this point, peasant! I expected that damned prince to tell his "subjects" the proper way of addressing an Empress." The "Hibana Clone" says, her expression turned into one of disgust. "You're the lady in the painting! Are you the Empress Roki was talking about?!" Topaz exclaims. "I am Her Majesty, Empress Rin Hibana Kagamine! You should've known to address someone who is in a higher status from your mother!" The girl says, Cognitive Hibana, her face twisted into a frown. She smirks, as she sees Topaz flinch. 

"Mhm~ It looks like my work here is done-! I bet the 'prince' would be delighted to... I know.. See his 'bride' suffer? Well, I'd better be off- be thankful I have graced you with my presence!" Cognitive Hibana says gleefully, as the hologram fades away.

"Topaz, I- I saw a village over towards there, before I got stuck in the tree. I ended up over where the city was- but the scary lady took my to the village! It is really scary there.. So.." Kyubi explains, and he holds onto Amatsu's tail tighter. Topaz has a far away look in her eyes, and Amatsu snaps her fingers. 

"Topaz-"

"Yeah, I know."

"No you don't. What I'm trying to say is-!" 

"Stop. If it's with Kyubi, then do it. I-.. I just need time alone."

"Understood. But.. I'm sending Kaze over to the abandoned village. He will be waiting for you. Just.. Be careful, Jewel." Amatsu says, and she dissipates into gold mana with Kyubi. This just leaves Topaz alone, and she looks over to where Kyubi said the village was. She sees a huge purple mansion, with four thin smokestacks on the roof. She can see black electricity shoot off from the thin smokestacks, and Topaz's expression turns into one of worry. She runs to the mansion, thinking only one thing-

_**"What the hell is this madness?!"** _


	20. ☆ Sadistic◇Cognitive◇Factory ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topaz meets Kaze, Amatsu's right hand man. When the pair enter the Sadistic Factory, they discover... some locks?!

Topaz stops running, and she looks up. The sky is all a purplish black, and the sand's colour gets darker with each step Topaz takes towards the 'mansion'. She can see the details more clearly, and she sees the building in full. "Wow.. This is more like a factory than a mansion.. Will I really find something here?" Topaz says, and she sees a young blond boy run up to her. "Hey! Topaz! Nice seeing you here!" The boy says, as he runs up to her. 

He is wearing a dark grey, and his sleeves trail behind him as he runs. "The name's Kaze! Luna- Lord Amatsu asked me to meet you here, since she has to take care of the kid." The boy says, Kaze, as he stops running towards Topaz. "Oh- You.. You.. You look like him." Topaz says. 

"Who?" 

"Akai and Kiran. You.. Have the same face structure-"

"I am their ancestor, after all. At least that's what Amatsu told me. By the way, how are they?"

"Well, I guess. They are doing fine."

"Let us go inside- I have a bad feeling about staying here. I wonder where Amatsu is though.." Kaze says, as the pair walk inside the factory. Inside, the bleak metal walls dimly reflect the lamp-lights scattered about. Barring further travel is a chained up gate, with a massive gold lock on it. "Um.. Topaz, have you seen this before?" Kaze asks, and Topaz shakes her head. "Well, I have no idea how to unlock this. Though, for such a structured lock, something of great value must be behind it- maybe the cognition herself?" Kaze replies, as he floats over, and inspects the lock from afar. "That seems to be the case. Come on, we can't stay in the main room forever!" Topaz says, tilting her head to the left. The two of them take the left path, yet the chained fence continues across. They then come across yet another locked door, yet it is barred with four small, black locks. Said three locks are chained up on the door, and four colored shapes are on each lock. "Why are there four locks? One green triangle, one red circle, a blue cross, and a pink square? They look like key holes- I bet we have to find the four keys that match!" Topaz says, smiling.

"I think so too- but where are we going to find them?" Kaze asks. Topaz hears static, and turns to face Cognitive Hibana. She's using the hologram projection again. "So, you want to find the keycards, fuhu~?" Kaze blinked, confused. "Keycards?" The cognition laughs a little. "It's what you need to open those locks, no~?" Hibana says, her face turning into a smirk. Topaz looks back at the four locks, and realizes that the shapes are solid in their respective colors. "There's no keyhole.." She says, and Hibana laughs. "Of course there isnt- idiot. But.. I've hidden the key cards in places you wouldn't expect. You will never find them! Fuhu~!" Hibana says, and she cackles.

"She talks so much like me, and I hate it.." Topaz says, and Hibana turns back towards Kaze and her. "I expect all four keywords to be placed in their respective holes by sunrise- lest this whole building will collapse with you inside!.. And I will finally crush you roaches under my dignified heel!" Hibana says, and she cackles again, sending chills down Kaze's spine. The hologram goes out, and Kaze shakes his head. "That witch- she really scares me. I don't know why Amatsu let me come.. Let's hurry up, and get the keycards!" Kaze says, turning to Topaz. "Right!" Topaz says, determined. The two then run down the left path, hoping to find one of the cards..


	21. ☆ The Fallen Angel ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter today!
> 
> :3

After perhaps an hour of walking, Topaz noticed that Kaze had gone somewhere off on his own. "He left. I wonder if he went to go get Amatsu..?" Topaz says to herself. She then tripped on something, and heard a plastic-y snap. She falls to the floor, surprised. "Ah-" Topaz looked behind her, and found two card halves at her feet. Looking closer at them then revealed that it was one of the keycards. She picks the pieces up, and they have a black pattern on them. On one of the halves is a red circle that isn't filled in. "Crap.. Is it still going to work if the card is broken in half?" Topaz says, worriedly, and she stands to her feet.

Kaze then appears out of one of the walls. "I think it will?" He says.

"SHIT-!"

"TOPAZ, IT IS ME, KAZE-!"

"Oh.. you scared me for a moment there..." Topaz says, grasping her chest. She hunches over, and Kaze gives her a second. "Sorry, Topaz." Kaze says, concerned. "Im fine- Did you find any of the three keycards?" Topaz says, after regaining her composure. He reaches into his sleeve, and shows three cards to Topaz. One is pink with a square motif on it, one that is green with a triangle motif on it, and one that is blue with an 'X' motif on it. "Those are the last three cards! How did you find them so quickly?!" Topaz asks, and Kaze chuckles. "I used what I call 'Ghost Tricks'- I phased in a wall, and scared the three guards that had the keycards. I honestly have no idea why she would hide the cards in stuffed ferrets,- but that's besides the point! Let's go back and unlock those locks!" Kaze says, and the pair walk off towards the locks.

They get there, and they see four card readers. Kaze swipes his three cards into their respective coloured readers, and Topaz holds her card up to the red reader. She puts the two halves of the card together, and she swipes it in the reader as one unit. The readers fall off the wall, fading into black mist along with the cards. The huge purple doors open, and a dark indigo mist emerges from the room. "Well, let's head in. We still need to find the other two treasures." Topaz says, as the pair head in- with a little bit of whining from Kaze.

In the room, it was dimly lit, and dark indigo dust clouds were everywhere. There was a girl with white wings, blonde hair, and her skin was a sickly pale colour. She wore a long, dusty, Indigo 'dress' that looked like it was made of poor material. She is shackled to the wall with stiff, steel chains. When Topaz looked at the poor girl's face, she immediately recognized her.

"You're.. Bolt!" Topaz asked, surprised. Kaze looks at the girl with a confused expression, like if he was trying to see the connection- and failing. The girl, Cognitive Bolt, nodded. "Yes.. I have been imprisoned here for multiple moons. My sister insists it's to protect me, yet.. being trapped and clipped of flight may prove otherwise.." Cognitive Bolt says, her voice soft. "Well, we unlocked the door. You can escape if you would like-" Topaz says, and she is cut off by Bolt's surprised expression. "You- you released me?.. Is this a dream?.. What would Hibana think?.." Bolt says, shedding a tear. "Don't think what your sister would do! This is real life, you need to think for yourself! What would Roki think seeing you like this-" Topaz says, but she is cut off by Bolt's scowl. "That- what is he doing- relaxing in that tower stuck in his own thoughts about ferrets like the man he is?!" Cognitive Bolt says, looking at the floor. 

A moment of silence passes, and Bolt looks up again. "I'm sorry- me acting like an ungrateful brat when he was most likely planning something-.." Bolt says, and Kaze cuts her off. "No, no, you are surprisingly accurate.." Kaze says, putting his hands up in mock defense. 

"Well.. I would like to give you something.. if-"

"We were already planning on breaking your chains, though-"

"That wasn't what I meant, but thank you."

Topaz walks over to Cognitive Bolt, and she pulls out her pistol, and it's a little bigger than a Joy-Con. "Topaz- where did you get that from?!" Kaze asks, not worried in the slightest. "Um.. it was in my pocket all this time- I don't know how it got there, it just appeared in my pocket out of nowhere!" Topaz says, and she points the pistol towards Cognitive Bolt's shackles. Bolt stays still, as Topaz fires off the gun. 

A blast can be heard, and the sound of steel cracking follows. The chains fall off Cognitive Bolt's wrists, and her wrists are red. Cognitive Bolt stands up in her feet, and she smiles for the first time. "Here, something for your troubles." Bolt says, and she gives Topaz a pendant with a furret on it. When it touches Topaz's palm, it fades into gold mana, and the sound of a hologram starting can be heard. "Ah, so you found the second treasure, hm?" Hibana says, smiling. "Sister, why are you smiling when they are one step closer to besting you?" Bolt asks. "The more the merrier.. I know you will never figure out what the third treasure is. When you do, the Omega Key will be in your palms. After that.. You will face me. **Mhm~**!" Hibana says; the hologram projection disappears.

"Thank you for releasing me. I feel the miasma dissipate more and more now that the second treasure is found. I hope you will find the last treasure, and rid us of her tyranny." Cognitive Bolt says, as she walks out of the room.

Kaze and Topaz walk back to the main entrance, and Topaz plops herself on the floor. "What could the third treasure be?!" Topaz thinks aloud. Kaze sits next to her, and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Let us think. I heard from Amatsu that a treasure is something they value most- right?" Kaze asks. Topaz nods. "Then, think. If this one singular treasure is the most important thing, these tiny treasures should be important stuff as well, right?" Kaze says, and Topaz snaps her fingers. "Great observation, Wind Boi! So.. what could be important to Roki? Hm.. this is hard.." Topaz says, her tone even more confused than before. 

After a while of thinking, Kaze suddenly hugs Topaz from the side. "Wha-?! Kaze, what are you doing?" Topaz says, surprised. "Think! What would be important?!" Kaze says, winking, as he rubs Topaz's head with his knuckles. She laughs, and she holds Kaze's hand away from her head. "Hey-! We used to do this all the time- with Math, Language Arts, etcetera! Wait.. What are you trying to get me to- Oh!" Topaz realizes. Kaze nods, and signals her to continue. 

"The final treasure is-"

"Say it! You know what it is!"

"It is..."

"Come on..."

"I don't know." 

"Come on! We were so close!"

"Wait- I think I have it this time." 

"Better not be a farce again.." 

"It is not! The treasure.. is.. **me**."

A bright yellow light engulfs Topaz, and when it dissappears, a golden key with a gem that looks like an astral sky rests in Topaz's palms. "The Omega Key.. Created by Lun- Amatsu.. I only heard about it in legends! To be able to see it up close..." Kaze says, in awe. Topaz and Kaze stand up, and Topaz walks toward the lock. She puts the key in, and twists it in the lock. The key dissipates into golden mana, and the lock dissipates into the same indigo mana Kaze grew to hate. 

The doors open, indigo dust clouds floating around. "Well, let's head inside." Topaz says, as she drags Kaze in by his mini ponytail. 

The pair walk on a catwalk leading up to a large circular platform. The sky has turned a reddish colour, deeper than crimson. Thin cirrus clouds are littered across the sky, and the pale moon is visible. 

"Wow.. I wonder what this does?"

Topaz is near a control panel, **and she is about to pull on a lever.**

"TOPAZ, DIDN'T JOKER TELL YOU NOT TO PRESS BUTTONS?!"

"Yeah, but he isn't here."

She then throws the lever down.

**A roar can be heard.** _Louder, and louder, it roars._

**"TOPAZ-"**


	22. ☆ The Twilight Wolf ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topaz and Kaze fight Cognitive Hibana, and they see the aftermath of her defeat.

"I should have not done that-"

"I TOLD YOU-"

The pair run into the circular stage, but are stopped by Cognitive Hibana landing in front of them. She is wearing a crimson colour all over herself, and there is a gap between the clothing covering her chest, and the shorts she is wearing. Her hair spikes at the base of her head, and her nails are painted a crimson colour. "I see you have progressed quite nicely through my lovely puzzle. I hope you are ready to fight me with all your might! Mhm~! Let's get started!" Cognitive Hibana says, and she lets a black Bolt of lightning loose.

Kaze screams, and a gale lifts Topaz into the air. "Augh! Sorry Topaz!" Kaze says, an emerald bow appearing in his palms. He knocks the arrow to the bow, and fires at the cognition direction. 

Holding onto her hat, she pulls out the pistol from her pocket, and surprisingly, it turns into a mace. She swings it downward, and a bolt of lightning is casted down from the sky. The cognition swiftly dodges away form the bolt's trajectory.

"Kaze! I need you to combine your power with mine!" Topaz exclaims, her eyes trying to find a safe place to land. "Alright! But.. I am going to need you to stay in the sky!" Kaze shouts back, and another gale lifts Topaz further into the air. 

"What do you plan to do? If you try anything- I can counterattack at will!" Cognitive Hibana says, and she shoots another bolt at Kaze. "Agh! Topaz, you must have a plan! I cannot handle this for longer!" Kaze shouts, as he shoots another gale arrow at the cognition. She dodges, and she smirks. 

"This has been getting boring, wouldn't you think? Mhm~! What if I said this was just a mere fraction of my true power?!" Hibana says, and she cackles after seeing Topaz and Kaze's shocked expression. 

"This is wonderful! The fear.. Such delicious fear! _**Tremble under the** **wrath of Aexeorim!"**_ Hibana says, and the clouds seem to be attracted to her figure. The clouds surround her, like a black hole. Black mana emanates from her, and she cackles. 

The howl of a wolf can be heard, and an explosion of indigo mana bursts through the arena. 

What is standing in the cognition's place baffles Kaze. 

  
An indigo wolf stands there, it's teeth a crimson colour. Carnivorous algae is eating away at the fur, and some parts not a trace of the fur exists. 

_**~~"Now it is time for the show to begin!"~~ **_The cognition says, her voice heavily distorted. 

  
She jumps into the air, bites Topaz, and slams her into the ground. Topaz screams, and Kaze aims an arrow straight at the wolf's head. He lets go, and the arrow lands in the neck fur. "That was my strongest arrow- Topaz! Are you alright?!" Kaze says, as he sees Topaz stand up. She managed to hit the wolf on the snout, and it retreated to the other side of the arena. 

Topaz's clothes are tattered, but strangely, her morale is stronger than ever. 

"This is fun! The boss should've let me participate a bit more."

"You almost died! How is any of this fun?!"

"Watch and learn, Wind Boi*."

Topaz runs up to the cognition, and she hits it on the snout with her mace. Hard.

It howls, and it charges in anger at the confident mortal Phantom Thief, and the scared already-dead servant of Amatsu.

"WE SHOULD RUN-"

"COULDN'T HAVE SAID IT BETTER-"

The pair run off back into the building. They hear the steel door splinter and crack behind them, and they hear the wolf's howl.

"Did you place the bombs?"

"Waut? Waut bombs?"

"Well, when we get there-" Topaz says, pointing to the doorway that leads outside. 

"Imma need you to scream Shinpa Shinkou, ok?"

"Alright!"

The pair continue to run, and they can hear the behemoth catching up behind them. 

"Say it, Kaze!"

"We aren't at the-"

"WE WON'T MAKE IT IF YOU DON'T-"

"SHINPA SHINKOU!"

An explosion can be heard, and the sound of steel collapsing fills the air. Indigo dust fills the air, and the sound of a dying howl fills the air. Topaz reaches towards the light, bringing Kaze with her.

_Help us live, Amatsu....._

Kaze opens his eyes. He shakes Topaz awake, and the pair sit up. What used to be the factory is now a heap of metal, and the sky is a bright blue. Kaze touches the ground, and he sees that it is green. "Topaz- This is dirt! What happened to the purple sand?!" Kaze asks, but Topaz gazes at the heap of metal. She snaps her head back to Kaze, and he smiles. "We survived. Your crazy plan worked for once, Topaz." Kaze says. 

"Oh yeah, this is dirt-!"

"Really?! Look at all these trees!"

"Wow.. This place looks... more lively now.."

"Full of life, I see.."

Kaze and Topaz turn their gazes towards the voice, and they see Cognitive Bolt standing there. She looks alot happier, and her skin has turned to a brighter colour. She is wearing a long white dress, and it compliments her eyes. "Thanks to you, this world is full of life again.." She says, and she turns her head to a long silver haired man running up to her. "Bolt.. you need to calm down a little.. oh! Thanks to you.. Uh.. other Topaz, I am finally able to use my powers. I truly don't know how to thank you..." Cognitive Roki says, bowing to Topaz. She stands up, along with Kaze. "Make sure you confess to her, alrighty?" Topaz says, winking at the cognition. His face turns a beetroot red, and Kaze laughs. 

After saying their goodbyes, Topaz and Kaze walk back to the Start Point. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, Topaz." Kaze says, holding onto her hands. "Even though you were annoying, I couldn't have done it without you, Kaze." Topaz replies. "I.. I would love to see you again, so.. I will ask Luna if I could visit. It would be wonderful to see my descendants sometime..." Kaze says, a stray tear falling of his face. Topaz hugs him, and they exchange goodbyes. 

Topaz walks to the portal, and Kaze holds her arm. 

"Don't tell my descendants about me, alright? I would like to reveal myself to them when the time comes.." 

"Alright. Have a merry Winter Solstice, Kaze.."

"You too, Topaz."

He lets her go, and she dissappears into the portal.


	23. ☆ Back To Normal ☆

Topaz finds herself in the attic, and she sits up. Behind her, the mirror glows an iridescent colour, and then it fades away into white. She can hear a chorus of cheers, cries, and all around joy. She opens the trap door, and sees a ladder already placed there, and she climbs down. She walks into the living room, and she gets crushed by a crying Amasode. "Thank- thank you.. Thank you so, so much..." Amasode says, and she breaks down into tears again. Topaz pats her hair down, and she sees Kyubi's little face peep out from behind the couch. "Hewo, Topaz! The nice kitsune dropped me off here, and now Ama is crying! Did I do something bad..?" Kyubi says, his ears flattened. 

"No, Kyubi.. It's just.. I am so happy for your return... Thank you, Lord Amatsu.." Amasode says, and she hugs her younger brother. "Hey, what is with all the ruckus? I'm trying to sleep here.." Akai says, as he walks in the room with his sister in tow. "Oh my goodness! You actually did it! Kyubi has returned!" Kiran says, and she walks over and pats the kit on the head. 

"Guys! Come quick! Bolt and Roki have awoken!" Winter yells, and the group runs off.

"Wait, Roki was asleep?" Topaz asks, and she runs off towards Winter's voice. 

They all enter the Infirmary, and they all surround the two confused Len Modules. 

"Brother, when did you end up here?" Topaz asks. Roki looks at his sister in confusion. "I honestly have no clue. A just blacked out a couple of minutes after I heard the scream." He says, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just glad everyone is alright. I was worried for everyone, but I glad everyone is alright." Bolt says, relieved. "Well, we should have some time before the Winter Solstice Celebrations, so we should all rest, and get set up decorating tomorrow!" Amasode says, and Winter, Bolt, and Kyubi's faces all light up. "I forgot about the Winter Solstice!" The mentioned people say in unison. 

Everyone laughs, and Topaz's face lights up. 

(I'm glad everything is back to normal. Now, we have to prepare for the Winter Solstice!) Topaz thinks to herself, happily.


	24. ☆ Happy Winter Solstice! ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast gets prepped up for the Winter Solstice, Kyubi's favorite holiday.
> 
> Kyubi wishes for the one thing 10 year olds always wanted, but will he receive the perfect Winter Gift?

"Happy Winter Solstice, Amasode!" Bolt says, as she hugs her. "You too, Bolt." Amasode replies. "Glad to see everyone is in the Solstice spirit." Kiran says, smiling. "Are you excited? You must be getting lots of presents from Roki this year!" Kiran says. "I'm fine with not receiving any- I'm just glad everyone is in the spirit-" Bolt says, but she gets interrupted by a joyful kitsune bouncing into the room.

"Ama, I have a realllly important question!" Kyubi says, as he bounces into the room. He runs up to Amasode, and hugs her, the top of his head not even reaching Amasode's bosom. "Ama, will Pocii come for the Fest? Will Hiroshi be angry if I ask them?" Kyubi says, pulling away from his sister. His eyes sparkle with joy, and he adorably hops up and down, wagging all nine of his tails.

"Sorry Kyubi, but you can't ask for people for The Winter Solstice." Kiran says, and the poor boy's face melts into one of sadness. "So, Pocii can't come for the Fest? But- But-" Kyubi says, his voice breaking, as he runs to his room.

"I'll go attend to his matters.." Amasode says, as she follows her younger brother to their room.

She opens the door, and sees the sad kitsune there sitting on his bed. "Amaaaa, is- is- is Pocii really not going to make it for the Fest?" Kyubi asks his sister, his eyes filling up with tears. Amasode sits on his bed, and hugs him with one of her arms. "Kiran didn't mean anything by it. Since she is surrounded by science, she dosen't know all the great things Hiroshi can do! I mean, he was Lord Amatsu's right hand, so he can do extraordinary things!" Amasode says, ruffling her brother's hair.

That seems to cheer the young kit up, and he goes back to his bright and cheery self. "Bolt told me to stay positive! The power of positivity! P.P!" Kyubi says, as he lays down, and shuts his eyes. (I hope she can come.. Maybe Taiyō will come as well..) Amasode thinks to herself, as she leaves her and Kyubi's room.

"Oh, hey, Amasode! I was just preparing the Winter Solstice Dinner everyone was going to have! Akai is helping me, since it is going to be a dinner that my mother made- well, back when we were still in our world!" Kiran says, and Akai grumbles. "You know I hate cooking.." Akai says, leaning on the counter. "You are going to help me not grill everything!" Kiran replies, a smile on her face. "If you already know to quit it- why don't you stop grilling everything yourself?" Akai says. Kiran and Amasode laugh.

Amasode walks over to the kitchen table, and she sees Winter and Haru making stuffed animals with Ceil and Soleil. "Happy Winter Solstice- Uh, Winter!" Amasode says, and Winter chuckles.

"It does make sense. I was born on the Winter Solstice-"

"So Mom decided to call you Winter. Mom told me it _every single year_.."

Now it's Amasode's turn to laugh. "What are you working on, Haru?" Ceil asks. "Im working on little stuffed Reindeer!" Haru replies, holding up the stuffed animal. The seams are a bit sloppy, but they can be easily fixed to look like a store bought toy. "I decided to help her! After all, we have a lot to sew!" Soleil says, and she puts her stuffed Reindeer on the table. Her stitches are really neat, and you cannot even see the layers of fabric intertwine with each other! "Oh yeah, Soleil taught me how to sew, so that is a nice trick I learned." Haru replies, and the four continue to sew.

Amasode walks over to the main room, and sees Roki, Topaz, and Bolt decorating the tree. Bolt is sitting on top of Roki's shoulders, and she puts the star on the tip of the tree. "Wow! The tree looks decorated already!" Amasode says, and she catches Bolt by surprise. She falls, but Roki is able to catch her in his arms. "Thanks, Roki." She replies, and after Roki blushes, he puts her down on the ground.

"Yeah! It is a really nice tree- wouldn't you think so too, Roki?" Topaz asks, looking at her brother. "O- Oh yeah! A great tree for a great Winter Solstice!" Roki says, his cheeks becoming a faint red. "Are you guys done?" Amasode asks. "No. We just have to put all the decorations up first! Is there anything you need to do?" Topaz replies. "Um.. We have you guys working on the tree, Winter, and Soleil's sibling pair are sewing decorations, and Akai and Kiran are preparing dinner. Kyubi is already asleep, and I have finished with everyone's presents." Amasode says, and she gestures to the spot underneath the tree. "I was wondering whose presents were that." Bolt says, as she stands on her feet.

"You should get back to Kyubi. We'll handle the rest of the preparations." Roki says, and Amasode thanks him.

She walks back to her room, and lays on her bed. Kyubi is sleeping on his bed, and Amasode smiles. (It is nice that everyone is preparing for the Winter Solstice, but I am worried about Bolt and Roki. I mean, it was just a week ago that they woke up from a week long coma.. But.. I need to stop worrying. Kyubi would want me to relax on his favorite holiday.) Amasode thinks to herself, as she falls asleep.


	25. ☆ The Ferret's Confession ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is enjoying the Solstice Spirit, but an unexpected event happens in the middle of it..

Amasode wakes up, and she rubs her eyes. Her younger brother is not sleeping in his bed, and she gets worried. She looks out the window, and she calms down. "I expect Kyu is still in the castle. It is dark out- Wait! How long was I sleeping for?! About 22 hours?! How- Dang. My melatonin probably kicked in. Always happens every year! Well, I better go see if the rest of the group is here." Amasode says, as she opens the door. She walks out inti teh hallway, letting the lamps on the walls guide her.

She gets to the living room, and she hears people... laughing? 

She opens the door, and she sees Topaz telling a joke. "And I was like, 'No! How could it be me?!' and he was like, 'Dude, it is so simple..'" Topaz says, and most of the group laugh. Soleil and Ceil didn't understand the joke, Soleil laughing awkwardly, whilst Ceil expressionless. Roki face showed that he thought the joke was a personal attack to him, but quite confused as to why. Bolt giggles, and she turns to Amasode. 

"Oh! You are awake! Kyubi was getting worried about you!" She says, smiling. At his name, Kyubi gives a very cute determined expression, and he bounces over to his sister. "Ama, there are soooooo many funny jokes Topaz made, my sides almost hurt!" Kyubi says, bringing his sister to the living room. "Topaz, say another joke!" Kyubi says happily. "Please, no..." Roki whines.

He is wearing suspenders that are holding his shorts up, and the outfit is all green and red. He is wearing a little bowtie as well. Bolt is wearing a white dress, with little snowflake and bass clef motifs all over the skirt. Hibana is matching her sister's outfit, with trebel clef motifs instead of the bass clef. Topaz is decorated in all green and red, matching her brother. They have the trebel and bass clef on little pins on their outfit, respectively of course. All the other pairs are wearing red and green with their signature clef, or a silvery white with blue accents with their respective clefts. 

Everyone quiets down, and Soleil uses this science as a chance to speak. "Now that Amasode is here, we may officially begin the party! We will be using paper plates to eat our dinner, provided by our lovely cooks, Akai and Kiran." Soleil says, and everyone cheers.

After the food is served, everyone sits around in different places. Ceil and Soleil are sitting at the table like civillized people, whist Topaz is using a chair as a table. "You know, there is room at the table for you. Moat people are sitting in the living room, so there is space.." Roki says, but Topaz shakes her head. Kyubi starts eating on a chair as well, but not without him getting a disappointed expression from his sister.

  
"I tried making this drink concoction that I found in one of my mother's cookbooks." Kiran says, putting a wine bottle on the table in front of Soleil. "I still cannot believe you managed to fit it in a wine bottle, though.." Akai says, confused. Kiran puts a wine glass on the table, and pours the liquid in the glass. Some steam comes off of the liquid, and Soleil's face droops. "Kiran, are you sure this is safe?" Soleil says, pushing her plate of food away from the concoction. "If you are not Kyubi, Ceil, or Topaz, yes." Kiran says, smiling. "What do I have to do with anything?" Topaz and Ceil say in unison. 

Soleil takes the glass with her right hand, and she takes a sip of the liquid. After a while, she puts the glass down, the liquid half gone. "Soleil, did you really drink that?" Ceil says, with surprised expression. "It tastes like cloves, red wine, and oranges." Soleil says, taking a sip of the drink. "I forgot you liked oranges, Soleil." Ceil says, poking his fork at his meat pie. 

"Maybe next year I should try this 'Lamb's Wool'! The recipe says it is very sweet, with ale, and a delicate, creamy apple flavor..." Kiran says, and Akai's face turns from surprised to scared. "Kiran, no! If Kyubi hears what you are planning, he would want to try that alcoholic drink!" Akai says, and he sees the little kitsune's ears pop up when his name is mentioned. Kiran and Akai give him an innocent smile, and he puts his head down to focus on his mat pie. When he cannot be seen, Akai glares at his sister. 

After a while, most of the group dance in the living room, while others sing along to the songs. Topaz is sitting at the table (finally!) with her brother. "I would love to ask some things, Roki." Topaz says, and a droplet falls from Roki. "I have... been places while you've been.. well.. unconscious, so.. I would like to ask you some things." Topaz says, smiling. "When you caught Bolt after she fell off the Solstice Tree, did you.. feel anything in your chest?" Topaz asks, putting on her best poker face. "No-! We-! I-! Nothing. I felt nothing- did nothing!" Roki replies, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. "Don't tell me you thought I didn't see that wistful look in your eyes when you caught Bolt in your arms-!" Topaz says, smirking, and Roki blushes even more. 

"I know how you feel, Roki. Take this." Topaz says, and she slides a box towards her brother. "Hibana would kill me if I asked-" Roki says, but he is interrupted by his sister winking. "She is on the balcony, no time like the present!" She says, and she pushes her brother outside into the moonlight. No one notices his disappearance, not even Hibana herself. 

Bolt is leaning on the balcony railing, looking out at the outside view. All of the little houses are glittering different colours, all in the Solstice spirit. Bolt's short hair is glistening in the bright moonlight, and her dress shines a radiant white. Roki swallowed his nervousness slowly, taking in the scenery before him. Bolt turns around slowly, and she sees Roki standing there. "Oh! How long were you standing there?" Bolt says, her breath visible, as her worried expression stabs Roki's emotions. "I Just got here." Roki replies, his breath also visible, and Bolt's expression softens. He walks towards the handrail, standing at Bolt's side.

"Did you enjoy the party?" Bolt says, turning to the nervous Roki. "Yes. It was very enjoyable, along with.. well.. Kiran's concoction, whatever that is.." Roki says, rubbing the back of his neck. Bolt, smiling at Roki. "I am gkad you had fun. We are lucky that someone is the proper age to drink around here, otherwise I don't know what would've happened." Bolt says, looking at the night view.

  
_"The moon adds a nice brightness to the night sky, just like you, Bolt."_

  
Bolt turns to Roki. "That is so sweet, Roki. I- I am flattered." Bolt says, a scarlet blush appearing on her cheeks. "I- I- would like to give this to you, Bolt.." Roki says, taking the box his sister gave him out of his suit pocket. He givs it to the excited Bolt, and she opens up the box. A stray tear falls out of her eye, and she takes the item out if the box. A golden locket on a chain is in her hands, and she looks to Roki with a happy expression. "C- could you help me put it on?" Bolt says, and Roki nods. She gives him the locket, and he steps behind her. He drapes the pendant over her neck, and the cold locket touches her bare skin. 

"Thank you for the gift, Roki. I- it is so nice.." Bolt says, and the click of the clasp closing fills the silence. "I am glad you like it." Roki replies, and the pair blush even more. "I- I was so worried about you when you went into that coma... I- Me and Akai couldn't think straight.. Countless nights spent worried about you, countless nights spent keeping your condition a secret from Ceil... And.. when I fell unconscious, all I could think about was you.. How you would react seeing me like this... And.. after I awoke.. I felt a sudden urge to tell you.. my true feelings.." Roki says, holding onto Bolt's hands. 

  
_"Bolt, I love you..."_

  
A moment of silence passes. Bolt smiles, and Roki's nervousness echos throughout his chest.

  
_"I love you too, Roki...."_

  
Bolt steps towards Roki, and she kisses him on the lips. They embrace each other, savoring each other's warmth. After a while, they pull apart, their careful breathing filling the air. "I.. I love you, Bolt.. More than anything in the whole world... You are my world.." Roki says, his nervousness melting like the snow on the first day of Spring. "What will Hibana say? Will-" Bolt tries to say, but she is cut off by a peck on the lips from Roki. "I will be fine... Let us go back. I bet our siblings will be looking for us.." Roki says, and he holds Bolt's hand. 

They walk back inside the castle, and everyone cheers. Clapping fills the air, spite Hibana leading the chorus. "Am I in some alternate timeline?" Roki says to himself. The pair walk deeper inside the room, and they sit on the couch. Kyubi sits right between them, and Hibana smiles. "Bolt nee, why is everyone cheering?" Kyubi asks, completely innocent of the whole mess. Amasode literally picks her younger brother like a small dog, and walks him out of the room, saying things like, 'Let us go see the Solstice lights', and 'Let us also get some Taiyaki as well', and 'Also whatever Topaz called 'Gingerbread Fish'.

"Congratulations! Amatsu sends her blessings!" Hibana says, and Bolt is confused. "Wha- I thought you would be angry- I just kissed her- twice! I thought that you would slap me upside the head!" Roki says, and Hibana smiles. "Why would I? I am happy for you two. Just- treat her right. Or **I will slap you, not just on the head.** " Hibana says, still smiling. "Well, let us toast eternal happiness for the new couple!" Topaz says, busting out a 'champagne' bottle. "That is sparkling grape juice, right?" Soleil asks, and Topaz nods. "The store clerk wouldn't let me get real alcohol, so this will have to be a suitable replacement..." Topaz says, saddened. "Why are you saddened by that?!" Ceil says. 

The party continues with Karaoke, until Kyubi and Amasode come home. "Has Pocii or Tayiō appeared yet?" Kyubi asks, happily, as he bounces into the room. "Sorry, but they haven't appeared yet.." Bolt says, and the poor kit's face droops. "I- I thought they would come... I- I prayed to Amatsu every night- I thought they would come!" Kyubi cries out, and Amasode hugs him. She pats his hair down, and Kyubi continues to cry. Everyone felt bad for the kit, but no one would know it was all about to change when the door flew open.


	26. ☆ A Kitsune's Gift ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kitsune arrives, and she brings gifts for the cast. 
> 
> After that, Akai and Amasode talk their feelings out.

Everyone turns to the door, and a woman is standing there. She has kitsune ears on top of her white-blonde hair, and she has a kitsune tail as well. She looks older than Amasode; and she must have had kits in her lifetime, since her tail is at least three times fluffier than Amasode's. Her eyes are a bright blue, and her hair is down- reaching just below her bosom. She is wearing an all white dress, with a slit in the skirt for her pale leg to be seen. She is wearing an assortment of crystals and clear stones all around her outfit; and she is wearing only a little bit of makeup- only to accentuate her sleek features. 

"I am sorry if I am a little late.. Let's just say.. bad traffic?" The woman says, and Topaz stands up. The two ladies' faces flash with recognition at each other.

"Topaz?"

"Amatsu?"

"Wait-! She is this Amatsu I heard so much about?!" 

Winter says, lifting up the freezer's lid a crack. He startles Bolt, and she clings onto her boyfriend. Once she realizes the 'thing' that startled her was the Snowboi*, she calms down. 

Amasode gets on the floor, and bows down to Amatsu. "Lord Amatsu, forgive me for not noticing sooner of your presence, would you like some tea?" Amasode says, and Amatsu looks.. confused. "You know you don't have to do that.. Please stand up.." Amatsu says, and Amasode reluctantly stands to her feet. "I don't even like tea..." Amatsu says to herself, amused. "What has happened that requires your divine presence?" Amasode asks, and Amatsu shakes her head. "Nothing much. I just wanted to see some of my children." Amatsu says, and the nekomatas run up to her. "Mother! You have finally arrived! I do not think Father will arrive, though..." Shiro says, and Amatsu nods her head. "Your father will not be arriving, and I bet he would want us to cheer up! After all, a certain Hiroshi asked me to bring gifts!" Amatsu says, and she walks to the living room. She sits down on the sofa, and she rests her tail on her lap. 

Her children sit on either side of her, and Winter tries to get out of the freezer in order to see Amatsu face to face. He can only get a little view, and he tries stepping out of the freezer. As soon as his arm touches the freezer, he immediately shoves himself back inside, and shuts the lid. A lock can be heard. 

"First, we have the youngest. Kyubi, would you like your gift?" Amatsu asks, and he nods eagerly. Amatsu reaches into her tail floof, and she pulls out a Taiyaki plushie. Kyubi's eyes sparkle with joy, and he runs up to Amatsu. His face meets the tail fluff, and he hugs Amatsu's tail. She chuckles to herself, and she gives the plush to the excited Kyubi. He looks up, grabs the plush, and sits back down on the rug, hugging the plush in his arms. 

Other gifts get passed out, like a new gaming system for Roki, and a ferret plush for Bolt. Soleil gets some crafting kits; a wide variety- from plushes to shawls, and so on. Haru gets a plush of a white hen, and some Spring Festival memorabilia; from painted eggs, to rabbit plushes. Ceil receives a photo frame of his and Soleil's family, and he leaves the room in tears of joy. Akai and Kiran receive a motor train and plane respectively, and Kiran receives some science-y kits. Akai receives a book about mythological creatures, and some statues of Hydra, Glelmionvos, and a kitsune as well.

"Now, Kuro, Shiro, since you two are my children, I have something special for you two." Amatsu says, and she pulls two gift cards out of her tail. One card has an emblem of a blue crab on it, and the other one has an emblem of a red fish on it. "A GIFT CARD TO BLUE CRAB?! Mother, you shouldn't have!" Shiro exclaims, in a very high pitched voice. He takes the card, and it is Kuro's turn to be excited. "It is a gift card to that fish market I always wanted to go! Thank you, Mother!" Kuro says, and she takes the card. Amatsu chuckles, and she pulls one last item out of her tail. She stands up, and gives it to Akai. It is a rectangular box of vanilla ice cream sandwiches. "Make sure Win-Win gets this, alright?" Amatsu asks, and he nods. The rest of the group collect their presents, and goes to put them in their separate rooms.

He walks towards the freezer, and he knocks on the lid. The lid opens a crack, and Akai can see a little bit of Winter's face. He looks sickly pale, and some clear crystals form underneath his jaw. "Amatsu got this for you. Are you alright, Winter?" Akai asks, and he gives the container to the Snowboi*. "I am fine, Red." Winter says, taking the rectangular box. He puts it in the freezer, and he leans over to Akai. "Can- can you give me some more ice? It is too hot in here..." Winter says weakly, and he blinks. When he opens his eyes, his irises have turned an iridescent blue, and he lowers himself back into the bottom of the freezer. 

Akai nods, and he stands up. He walks over to the freezer where they keep all of Kyubi's ice cream, and he takes some of the ice. He loads it into a cup, and he walks back over to Winter. Akai opens the lid, and he can see some liquid nitrogen seep slowly out of Winter. He quickly dumps the cup of ice in the freezer, and he shuts the lid. Akai slowly stands up, and he puts the cup on the table. He walks over towards Amatsu, who has spaced out. He sits beside her, and he holds onto her hand. 

She is startled by this, and she jumps a little. "Akai, did you need something?" Amatsu asks. "I am sorry to bother you at a time like this.. but.. Winter worries me." Akai responds, and Amatsu nods her head. "I can see how he would be worrisome to you. I mean, he is almost made of the essence of cold himself." Amatsu replies, turning her body towards Akai. "I- it's just.. I can see crystals of clear frost on his skin- and his eyes are glassy.." Akai says, and Amatsu squeezes his hand. "Give him some time. I am sure he will be alright. I will make it my personal duty to keep him breathing. After all, he is your Snowboi*." Amatsu says, trying to light up the mood. It seems to do the trick, and Akai blushes while his expression turns into a bright smile. "Thank you, Amatsu. You are a great mother to Kuro and Shiro." Akai says, and Amatsu smiles.

"Though, one question. Isn't it weird that Bolt and Roki are together even though they almost have the exact same names?" Akai asks. "I see he has affected his legacy all around Vraeviterra." Amatsu replies, chuckling to herself. "Whose legacy?" Akai asks, and Amatsu smiles. "Len Kagamine's. Savior of EDEN, and King Of Hibikase. Truly, he is a lion hearted individual, with endless possibilities. Most people would do best to become one of his kind." Amatsu says, and her expression gives off a wistful feeling. "So, you are saying almost everyone from different worlds managed to hear about his legacy, and that is what everyone decided to name their children?" Akai asks, and Amatsu nods. 

"I'll need to see if we have any of Len's legends in our library. Just, thank you, Amatsu. I- I needed that. Thanks." Akai says, and he hugs Amatsu. She returns the hug, and the two stand up. "How about you go put your gifts away, and I'll head back home." Amatsu says, letting go of Akai. "But, won't Kyubi be sad? I mean, he did want his Pocii to be with him during the Solstice. " Akai says, and Amatsu smirks. "Bold of you to assume I am the kit's mother. Yes, he may be sad when I am gone. It breaks my heart, but I have a busy schedule. Happy Holidays, Akai, and Happy New Year." Amatsu says, and she walks towards the balcony.

She swings open the two glass doors, and the wind picks up her long hair. Akai runs up to her, as she puts her foot on the balcony ledge. 

  
"Amatsu-"

  
She pushes her body off of the ledge, and her body gets engulfed by a bright yellow light. A nine tailed golden kitsune with feathered wings takes Amatsu's place, and the feathery wings beat, making the goddess ascend into the sky. Akai runs towards the goddess, and he is forced to stop short for fear of falling. He takes off his hat, undoes his bow on his ponytail, and breathes in the fresh night air. His shoulder length hair flows in the chill air. He watches Amatsu fly off into the horizon, and he is returned to his senses by clanging of a pan. He runs inside, closing the doors, and dropping his accessories on the floor.

Amasode is in the kitchen, and she has her head on the table. A copper pan is near her, and it looks ecstatic compared to it's kitsune owner. Akai sits down at the table, across from Amasode. "Hey, are you alright?" Akai asks. "Yeah. I am totally fine." Amasode replies, looking away from Akai. "No, you are not. The least I can do is hear your troubles, since you always do so much for me and the rest of the Kagamine's here." Akai responds, and he gets up. He easily picks up Amasode, and holds her body in his arms. He walks over to the sofa, and puts her down gently. He sits with her, and he holds her in his arms. 

"I know it is none of my business, but.. tell me your worries. I can help you with anything- besides sewing. That is the one thing I cannot do. So..?" Akai asks, and Amasode nuzzles her face against Akai. "I- I cannot thank you enough. But... One thing has had me concerned. Kyubi's behavior towards Lord Amatsu...? I- It scares me. I- I also had that feeling- of wanting to be with her. To bury myself in her tail, to nuzzle against her like her kits; I felt so much jealousy towards Kuro and Shiro- I don't know why..." Amasode explains. 

Akai had never heard Amasode and Jealousy in the same sentence before, since she was always so generous and selfless. He did not know how to react. 

"I know, you think-"

"It is fine, Amasode. Let your feelings out, and I'll be your shoulder to cry on."

Amasode is quiet at this, and she looks away from Akai. "Thank you, Akai. Please do not tell Kyubi... I am afraid of what might happen if he knew." Amasode says, and Akai nods. "You are always worried about Kyu, aren't you?" Akai asks, and Amasode nods. Akai let's go of Amasode, and he gets up. He walks away, and starts cleaning the kitchen. There was not a big mess to begin with, so he managed to clean it quick. While he is cleaning, Amasode is left to her own thoughts; confused about the whole mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for Winter Is Coming, the next arc!
> 
> I will take a short hiatus till the new year.
> 
> Happy Holidays!


	27. ☆ A Growing Frost ☆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens in the library at midnight....
> 
> An ancient evil, awakened after an eternity....

"Ice cream, huh? Thanks, Amatsu. It is so hot in here.. I- I wonder if A- Aka- Akai's alright...?" Winter says, curling up against himself. He brings his knees closer to his chin. He waves one of his hands in front of his face, and his vision blurs. 

Akai... Please... Anyone...?

The freezer opens, and a wave of liquid nitrogen fills the freezer. Frost forms everywhere on Winter's hair, including his eyelashes. He touches his jawline slowly, and he comes into contact with pure ice. The freezer closes, and Winter shifts his position, having his back face the kitchen. 

He remembers memories from his childhood, like the story he told the nekomatas; and one.. one which he had pushed to the back of his mind.. one that he wished he could forget forever... but it haunts him.

  
"Why- why is this in my mind?! No-! She would never forget again! I.. I-! Augh!" Winter screams, and he grasps his arms. He takes off his jacket, leaving him shirtless. "I- I need to see if she remembers... Haru-!" Winter then grasps himself again, and he screams; gruffly; in the freezer- and he buries himself in the ice. 

He shuts his eyes, and lets the freezer accept him into their 'gracious' arms.

  
\---------------------------------------------------- 

  
Haru sits upright in her fluffy bed. The chick pattern moves with her body, and she holds onto the chicken plush that Hiroshi gave her. She gets out of her bed, holding the chicken. It is late, around midnight- and the Solstice Party was two weeks ago. She looks around at her lonely room; said covered in Spring Festival goodies. "I.. I thought I heard a scream... Was it coming from the kitchen? I- I felt some.. frost.. in my dream. Edging closer and closer.. I should go to the library to see what is up. Reading about Spring will lighten my mood." Haru says, and she holds onto an Easter Egg colored night light with her other hand. She tucks the chicken close to her with one arm, and she walks out of her room.

She walks to the library, careful to not wake the others. She opens the door, and she steps inside the library. She walks over to the 'Seasons' section, and she passes by the unconscious Akai. She takes one of the books, titled 'Spring', and she sits down at one of the tables. 

\-------------------------------------------------- 

  
After a couple of hours, Haru feels some cold air settle into the room. "Someone must've turned on the air conditioner. This is not as cold as Winter's... well... coldness. The moon is bright in the night sky.. Is it really that late?! Some of the others will wake up in an hour. I better put the book away." Haru says, and she walks towards the bookshelf. She puts the book back in it's place, and she looks at Akai. She picks him up, placing the hen plush on top of the sleeping boy. She then puts him on the table, and Haru accidentally knocks a porcelain statue of a violet ram horned dragon off of the table, and it shatters.

The sound echoes throught the library, as indigo miasma creeps up Haru's body. Haru stumbles back, and she grabs onto the plush. She throws it violently on the floor, and it settles right in the direction of the moonlight. Haru breaths heavily, staring at the plush with a distressed expression. It turns into a maniacal smile, and she can hear a voice in the back of her mind.

  
~~ **_"Take the boy._ ** ~~   
~~ **_It will expose that man's fraudulent behaviors_ ** ~~   
~~ **_Though, you will become my puppet first-_ ** ~~   
~~ **_For I am Ioxiros,_ ** ~~   
~~ **_and you are a fellow servant of Schmidtskelis!"_ ** ~~

  
The words echoed in Haru's mind, and the miasma digs into her chest. She coughs, and falls to the floor. 

  
After a while of experiencing a constant coughing fit, Haru has the strength to stand. She picks up Akai, and he is still limp in her arms. His hat falls off him, and lands near the hen plush in the moonlight. Haru walks up the grand staircase, and she comes across a window at least ninety feet high, and twice across. The moonlight illuminates the room, and she drops the egg light to get a firmer grip on Akai. 

The view in the horizon is lined with trees, all around the castle. Only a tiny bit if a mountain range can be seen- if you could even call it that. 

  
In the view of the moonlight, Haru's eyes can be seen clearly now, and they have changed from their bright teal to a dark indigo. Her pupil is a crimson red, and little red cracks that form thickest at her pupil; peek through the purple. 

Haru takes a step back, and rushes towards the window, shattering the glass. 

She and Akai fall because of the sudden change in the gravitational pull, and this manages to wake Akai up. Said Akai screams, albeit- higher than a girl, and it echoes throughout the air. Haru slaps him, and he falls unconscious again. Haru summons a violet and indigo portal out of thin air, and the two dissappear into it. It closes behind them, and when the portal dissappears; a shockwave of cold air flows throughout the air. 

  
What no one knew, however, was the incoming frost that was forming all throughout the castle, and the nearby village.


	28. ☆ Preparing For The Worst ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just write like 5 chapters while I was supposed to be on a hiatus?
> 
> Yes, and I will be posting one per day.

Ceil immediately woke up, and he sat up in his bed. He had another nightmare about his sister's death, and it was not pretty. "I thought that this would be different since Soleil is back, but they are worse than ever... Augh.. I think I should see if Akai is in the library still. He should've gone to bed a long while ago." Ceil laughs to himself, as he walks out of his room. He walks towards the library, and he finds it strange that the doors are already opened.

He walks inside, and he feels the cold night breeze coming in from the broken window. Glass is everywhere, and he sees the hen plush and Akai's hat on the stairs. An egg night light rolls towards him, and it's light dies out. "Wha- What is this... Ha.. Haru and A- Akai... AKAI, HARU?!" Ceil screams, and he leans on the doorway. "Akai! Akai! Are you here?! What happened- AKAI!" Ceil yells, stretching out the last syllable. He didn't even care that Soleil would kindly ask him to not be so loud- but he did not care. Akai was one of his best friends- one of them that he always thought about after Soleil's death. He couldn't think about how terrified Akai must be right that second; even if he was that bright boy Ceil always knew.

He screams again, this time sinking to the floor. He hears footsteps behind him, and he feels Soleil's hands on his shoulders, as she tries to comfort her younger brother. He turns around, and hugs her, pulling the seraph to her knees.

"What happened?!" Amasode's voice can be heard from behind Soleil, and the seraph and Ceil look at the worried kitsune. "A- Akai-! Haru-!" Ceil tries to explain, but he coughs in his words; breaking down into tears again. "Apparently, Akai was here, and Ceil went to check on him. When Ceil saw the library doors open already, he got worried, and rushed inside. All that was left was this. Shattered glass, Akai's hat, and a small plush of a chicken, along with a Spring Festival egg night light." Soleil explains for her broken brother, and he grips onto her nightgown even tighter.

"Does anyone know about this?" Amasode asks. "No, besides us three. Not even Winter knows what's going on. But... I found something strange." Soleil replies, staring intently at the shattered window. "It is too cold to just be in The New Year. More like... snow, on the ground, and frost everywhere.." Soleil describes, and Ceil shivers because of fear. "We should wake the others, and you should stay in Kyu's room. He needs to get his sleep- he's a growing kit- and it will be quiet there. Kyubi has tons of plushes that are infused with many different herbal scents, so it will help him calm down. I will ask if Kiran can keep tabs on the temperature." Amasode says, and the seraph nods her head. 

She picks up her brother, and they walk towards Amasode's room. Amasode then runs throughout the halls, waking anyone who will listen.

  
\-------------------------------‐---------------- 

  
Everyone gathers in the kitchen, all in their pyjamas and nightgowns, and they are all sitting around the table. Everyone looks at Amasode worriedly, and said kitsune pinches the bridge of her nose. "Only Winter, Kyubi, and Ceil are not here; but you already know why- well, mostly. This presents the option of telling you the news without the sugar. So, raise your hand if you want the news directly." Amasode asks, and almost everyone raises their hands. "Well then.." Amasode says, and she leans on the table. The pitch of her voice goes down an octave, and she has a grim expression on her face. She continues. 

  
_**"Akai has been kidnapped."** _

Silence fills the room, and everyone looks at Amasode. "What happened?!" Bolt asks, worry etched all over her face. "We do not know for sure, but something happened last night. The only thing that we could find was... some Spring Festival memorabilia, and Akai's hat. More than the monthly frost is scattered all over the town as well. Kiran, I need you to survey the surrounding temperature." Amasode asks, and Kiran nods, determined. "I do not know what will happen next, but we need to be prepared. If this frost keeps up, like how you said, I am afraid we may need to evacuate the citizens." Kiran replies. "Everyone, disperse! Contribute to anyone you can!" Amasode announces, and the rest of the cast disperses.

What they do not know, is that a certain Snowboi* was watching the whole meeting happen...

  
A small icicle falls down, and shatters against the steel lining of the freezer.

  
(What happened to you, Haru?! Must you remember so soon?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT WORRY, GUYS!
> 
> This is NOT the last arc in this work. I have more planned.


	29. ☆ Loneliness At It's Finest ☆

The freezer lid opens, and Winter sticks his head out. No one is in the room, and he walks out of the freezer. "Strangely, I.. I feel.. Like.. human? Lucky me, the pain resided already. It.. it feels colder than usual?" Winter says, and he walks in the hallway. He runs into a worried Kiran, and he puts his hand up to hold onto her shoulder.

_He phases through the young conductor..._

Winter pulls his hand back towards him, frightened. Kiran pats he shoulder, some frost falling onto the floor. "Wha-! What is this?! Am.. Am I dead?" Winter asks, stumbling back. He lands on the wall, and slides down. 

  
"No. If you were dead, Luna would come get you herself. You are living proof that you are still alive- literally."

  
A boy says, and Winter turns to his left, surprised. The boy is pale, with gray eyes and blond hair. He is not leaning on the wall- instead, he is slouched over, like the wall has steel spikes on it. He is wearing more of a Japanese style of Kiran and Akai's clothing, and Winter rubs his eyes. 

"A- Akai! I- I wassoworriedaboutyouandwhenHarukidnappedyou,Ialmostdied-"

"Um.. Winter, do I really look that young?"

"What do you mean, Akai?"

"Do I really look like a 15 year old boy to you?"

"But-"

"I am Kaze, or you would know me better as Hiroshi?" 

"Oh.. sorry..."

  
Winter pulls away sadly from Akai and Kiran's ancestor.

  
"Thanks for the ice cream, Hiroshi."

"You are welcome. Call me Kaze, by the way."

"OK, Kaze. Please explain, what do you mean by this?"

  
Kaze gets up, and he takes Winter's hand. "I heard about everything. Lord Amastu was worried sick." Kaze says, and Winter listens intently. "Why did I phase through Kiran?" Winter asks. "Well... You are in the fail safe Lord Amatsu created. She was always a worried woman, so she created this little... World Between Worlds, as I like to call it. It is like the underground parts that the employees at that one amusement thingie that a- giant mouse is their mascot, by the way- use." Kaze explains. The two boys head into the attic, and they sit on the floor, thinking of... well... stuff.

\------------------------------------------- 

"Winter, how about I propose an idea that can save your little steam punk boyfriend?" Kaze asks, and Winter perks up. "It is this forbidden, ornate, flower. It is said that when eaten, the power of Amatsu will flood into the eater's veins. But.. if Amatsu does not deem you worthy of this power, you could die as a result." Kaze explains, and Winter contemplates. "I'll do it. I already messed up my life more than a thousand times- one more couldn't hurt." Winter says, and Kaze nods.

He walks over to the mirror, and he chants some ancient language. Sigils appear underneath the mirror, and the glass shows a rainbowish reflection. He steps away from the glass, and a town can be seen from the reflection. "Winter, go through the glass. Find that ancient flower, and eat it. But.. you may come face to face with your greatest fears as a result." Kaze says, and Winter steps towards the glass. "I need to stay here. If you don't receive Luna's power... I may be the only thing protecting Amasode and the others from danger. But.. don't worry about me. A month can be spent in the mirror, but only a single day will pass here.

I wish you the best of luck, Len."

  
Winter then throws himself into the glass, and he blacks out. He falls through a rainbow pillar of light, and it reaches the receiving end of the unusual world. From the town's point of view, a giant hole appears in the sky, and a boy completely clad in white falls through. The hole closes up, and the boy lands on his back gently.

It would be a while until the boy would open his eyes, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss counted the number of chapters I had prewritten.... :(
> 
> It will take a while to write another one, because I forgot what I was writing (like always).


	30. ☆ The Motherly Caretaker ☆

Winter opens his eyes, and he feels the cold surround him. Light snow falls on his eyelashes, and he feels the cold snow beneath him. He sees faint lights, and he recognizes his surroundings. "I- I am home.. Oh, Mother..." Winter says weakly, and he feels himself slip back into the darkness. He shoves himself in the snow violently, and he manages to wake himself up. He stands up, albeit, with a bit of trouble, but he manages. 

Snow covers the roofs of all the buildings, and it looks like a perfect ski resort. Ferns are around the small town, and a full moon illuminates the sky. Winter looks around; his face full of nostalgia. "This was how I left it... about four months ago... I- I should check Father's grave. I worry for Mother as well.." Winter says, and he tries walking. He trips, and he lands in the snow- face first. He tries to get up, but his arms give out. He faintly hears a person rushing over to his position rapidly. The person flips him over; Winter's face to the sky, and he can see the person's face. His eyesight is blurry, and his head throbs; causing him to not hear the person's voice. He can barely see their worried expression for the boy. He eventually blacks out from the pain. 

\--------------------------------------- 

Winter opens his eyes, and he feels a plush mattress below him. "You are awake! Goodness me, I was afraid you were passing right before my eyes! Would you like something to eat?" The voice asks, softly, and they are walking toward him. Winter notices that his caretaker is a woman, and that she is wearing a dress oh so familliar to the Snowboi. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Winter cannot see her features clearly. The woman places a white rag on his head, and she frowns. "Are you feeling alright? Your cheeks are blue..?" The woman asks, and Winter closes his eyes from exhaustion. The woman scurried off, and she takes a small bowl from the cupboard. She spoons some stew into the bowl, and she walks back over to where Winter is. She puts the bowl down on the endtable, and she sits in a wooden chair. 

Winter opens his eyes, and he looks at the woman with great pain in his expression. "I- I need to see my father's grave- *cough* I- I don't have time- *cough*" Winter tries to say, but the woman shushes him. "You need to get some rest, and eat. Luckily, I just finished making my special caribou stew. I put your serving on the endtable. Please eat.. You remind me of my reckless son." The woman says, and Winter's eyes go wide. "S- Son? Would you tell me his name? *cough*" Winter asks, and the woman dips the white tag in a bucket of warm water. She places the rag on his head, and frowns. 

"Len. That was his name, but everyone called him Winter. Everyone forgot about him when he left the town. They grew to hate him, since he was not helping the town while he was gone. I know the reason why- his younger sister, Rin, who everyone called Haru, was out cold from an ancient disease that was plaguing our town. My own daughter, who was struggling to breathe, had her brother go out to find this flower. One flower could save the town. Unfortunately, I cannot remember anything else. My memory pulls up blanks. Have you seen any of them- my children? They look similar to me, but I should stop talking. You need to eat, otherwise, the stew will get cold." She says, and she helps Winter sit up. She holds the spoon in her hand, bowl in the other, and she scoops up some of the pale vegetables. She spoons the stew into Winter's mouth, and he swallows.

Winter was taken back- back to one rainy day when he was just a mere child. He was in the dining room, and his father was helping his mother eat at her bedside. Just like in the present. Winter remembered the spices from long ago- when he and his father picked them out at the annual Spring Festival market. Winter's family did not have a lot of money, but his parents tried to raise a family the best they could. He remembers other three year olds playing outside, and wishing he could join them. He never did, because he would have to help his mother raise Haru a couple of months later- when Haru was still a newborn.

He instantly got transported back to his senses, and he notices his caretaker looking at him with worry. "Are you alright? You spaced out for a second.." The woman asks, and Winter shakes his head. (I cannot remember some of my childhood now! I'll start crying- and- and-!) Winter thinks to himself. The woman takes another spoonful of the stew, and he turns his head the other direction. She tries feeding him the stew anyway, but she gets a annoyed noise from the anxious Snowboi*. She sighs, and she puts the bowl back down on the endtable. "If you need anything, I will be tending my garden. My name is Aki." The woman says, whose name is Aki, and she walks out into the cold snow. She shuts the door, leaving Winter to his own thoughts.

\------------------------------

"I- I don't want to leave Mother to stew, but I think it would be best if I didn't tell her I was... him. *cough* I don't really remember what happened- my brain must've locked the memory behind bars. It- Father-! I need to see his grave-! I need to make sure-!" Winter says, and he feels a sharp pain in his head. "Augh! This pain... why is it so familliar-?! Augh!" Winter then groans, and he looks at the bowl of stew. (I haven't eaten anything ever since the Winter party ended, so..) Winter thinks to himself, and he starts eating the stew.

He finishes, and he gives a tiny whine that he ate all the food. He was truly starving, since the week before was torture to the young Snowboi*. His stomach couldn't keep anything down, and his head constantly throbbed. Akai was always trying his best to take care of him, but there was this one pain- one pain that continues to this day. Winter has no idea what this missing piece is that will rid him of this pain, and he has no idea if he likes it this way. Winter wanted to eat more, but then he thought that maybe his mother didn't eat yet, so he decided against it.

Winter found a alpaca/llama plush in his bed, (Winter was too hungry and tired to know what species it was exactly), and he cuddled against it. It smelled of spices that he was familliar with, like star anise, cumin, etc. It's wool was fresh, and it felt soft. He felt a stray tear fall down his cheek, and into the soft wool. He eventually fell asleep, not even noticing it himself. 

\--------------------------------------- 

  
When Aki walked back inside her house later that evening, she smiled at Winter's sleeping form next to the alpaca. (Is it truly him? My little Winter? No, the Chieftain said he died along with the other Miracles... No one loved Alpacas as much as Winter, though...) Aki thought to herself, and she went into the kitchen. She closed the lid on the pot, and blew out the flame keeping it warm. She didn't have to worry about the stew becoming cold overnight, as her pot was built with thermal temperatures in mind. She went into her room, and shut the door. As she prepared for bed, she couldn't get her connection out of her mind. Eventually, the troubled mother finally went to sleep, but when she would wake up, her son would not be there. 

  



	31. ☆ An Engraved Past ☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I thought up Winter's whole arc as I was eating custard buns. I dunno why this came out of that experience, but I love those custard buns regardless. (・ω・)

Winter woke up, and he fixed the alpaca's position. It was late, with the only light being the community lamp posts. Winter got out of the bed, careful to not wake his mother. He walked outside, leaving the warm cottage behind. He shut the door silently, and he ran away from the house, not looking back. His shoes made indents in the snow, but would be covered up by the snowfall in the morning. Winter knew what would happen the following morning. Aki would call for him, not knowing he left her for good. The mere thought of his saddened mother tugs at his heartstrings to go back, and he stops at the edge of the forest.

"Mother, I will come back... Only when I am ready to tell the truth..." Winter says, and he ventures into the forest.

  
\----------------------------

  
After some time, the Snowboi* comes to a clearing. Inside the patch of snowy grass is a gravestone, and it looks like ice has formed into the carving of the letters. Winter could barely see the stone's engraved name, but he didn't need the information to know whose grave it was. Winter falls to his knees as he looks down to the snow. He sits on his feet in silence.

"Father... How long has it been, ever since I became a Miracle? Three years, Father, three years... I'm seventeen now, too. Haru is doing well too. I hope The Red Witch doesn't make her appearance again... not after what happened. Oh! There was this most amazing experience too... Lord Amastu descended into this.. world me and Haru are trapped in. I- I- it was... A once-in-a-lifetime opportunity- and- and- I couldn't ask her about my... condition. Was it wrong for me to stay hidden hunched over myself? I don't know... And... I am worried about Akai- even though... Either him or Kiran snuck something into my food.. which caused me to.. well.. I don't know. Amasode shouldn't worry about me- and I don't know if Haru remembers.. Well.. The Red Witch." Winter talks to the stone, and the writing lights up. 

Winter looks shocked at this, and he scoots away from the stone. His vision goes blurry, and he sees a woman in white robes, and she extends a hand towards Winter as she walks towards him. Her ears look like fox ears on the top of her head, and her hair is a snow white. Her lilac eyes show an expression that is not neutral, but Winter cannot tell what emotion is being conveyed. 

"It seems you forgot as well... Albeit, little has to be returned. Unfortunately... these memories have been the worst of.. your time here, so I have to apologize. But... Remember why you are here. The Miracle Blossom, correct?... Of course, you cannot respond. My world isn't your world, more's the pity. I may feel regret bringing these memories back to life, but I will do as I must." The woman says, and a breeze of snow makes it's way towards Winter. In engulfs him slowly, and he feels himself float- not physically, that is. More snow whips around the clearing; the wind causing the trees to let go of their snow. 

Winter feels the control of his body fade; and he shuts his eyes, blacking out.


	32. ☆ Reliving A Nightmare ☆

When Winter opens his eyes, he is greeted by the warmth of his bed, and he hears the usual hubub of his family getting ready for the day. "Yay! Win is up, Mom!" A little girl says, and she resembles a younger Haru. She bounces over to her mother, who looks like a younger Aki. "That is great, Haru. Go and get dressed so you can play in the snow." Aki says, smiling. Haru smiles back happily, and she bounces off to get dressed. "Winter! You're up! Would you like to join your sister outside?" Aki asks, and Winter puts his shoes on. "No, Mom. I want to see if Father can take me to Diamond's place." Winter says, and he is confused inside. (Did.. Did I just say- THAT?! I already know what happens to Haru- WHY CAN I NOT CHANGE ANYTHING?!) Winter thinks, but his thought is quickly pushed out by another thought: one that the younger Winter was thinking at the time. "I am so excited to play with Diamond! He's older than me, but he is sooo cool! He can even drive a herd of Caribou! In a couple of years, I'll be just like him!" The thought says, and Winter's emotion saddens. 

Winter's younger self takes his icy blue coat off of his bed, and he walks outside- after saying goodbye to his mother. He shuts the door behind him, and he spots a familliar bluenette making a snowman. "Diamond! I was just about to ask Father if I could go to your place!" Young Winter says, as he walks towards Diamond. Diamond looks up, and notices Winter. "Hey! Is that sister of yours coming too?" Diamond asks the younger Winter. "No. She's busy with other things. Mom wanted her to play in the snow, and Father is keeping her safe. We both needed a break from eachother with school work keeping us together." The younger Winter explains. "Oh! Speaking of which, Mom told me that she is coming over for a um.. What did she call it: 'Mother Group Knitting Night explanation point'? Mister Natsu said that." Diamond recites, confused. "Why the 'explanation point'? Why not just do the symbol?" Winter asks, and Diamond shrugs his shoulders. 

"Hey, do you want to see Dad's prized Caribou? Trust me, she's a b e a s t ! She's really good with having a lot of stamina, and she plows through thick snow with ease. Dad's planning to enter the annual race!" Diamond exclaims. "That's great! Can I see her?" The younger Winter asks. At this point, the older Winter had already gotten used to not being heard in 'his' conversation. "Of course! Dad wanted me to help farming the Cryo Blooms. And also, showing off Fuyu as well." Diamond says, and he runs off. The younger, more innocent, and excited Winter runs after his best friend.

  
\----------------------------

  
The younger Winter and Diamond stop at a fenced in enclosure, and a singular female caribou is grazing in the snow. Her coat is a snow white; eyes a bright blue. "So this is Fuyu?" Ths younger Winter asks Diamond. "Yep! Dad asked Natsu about your Ancestral Name, and he gave it to us!" Diamond says, looking at the smol Winter with pride. "But- but isn't that sacred to me?! My name in my ancestors' original language... Fuyu... Nice name for a nice caribou." The younger Winter says, feigning distraught. "I'm glad you are happy with it. It looks like Fuyu is happy as well." Diamond says, as he gestures to the animal. She makes a honking noise; one that sounds like a pig, and returns back to eating the cryogenic grass. Winter and Diamond smile at each other, and the older Winter's vision gets blurry with snow. 

  
\----------------------------

  
When the snow clears, flames dance across the snow, ignoring fire's usual elemental weakness- water. Winter can see his clothes are tattered, and he is having a hard time breathing. Screams can be heard from miles away, as discord meets the flames. Winter stands up slowly, as he relives this traumatic event. "I- I remember this day... *cough*... We were supposed to be happy, preparing for Haru's Festival... Not.. this..." Winter says, looking out into the distance. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see his mother run into the forest, with Haru in her arms. Haru is asleep, and Winter's face fills with dread as he immediately knows what happened.

Winter runs into the town square, and he sees the other villagers running away from the square. A woman wearing all red is standing in the town square, with a lion made of all fire beside her. The woman's dress is tattered around the edges, with rubies scattered around on the skirt. Her crimson mask is tainted with an even darker red; the colour of blood. Winter immediately runs towards a man lying on the floor, near the woman. The man is wearing a lot of layers, with accents of blue feathers.

The woman scoffs, as she slowly walks away. "Father, Father- Father!" Winter shakes the man delicately, and the man looks up at his son with a weak expression. His blue eyes are a bit glassy, and tears start dripping down Winter's face. On the man's neck, some recent third-degree burns are on his skin. "Winter... Or, should I say, Fuyu.... Please don't cry." He says weakly, his voice providing no comfort for the boy. "I wanna be with you, Father! Forever, and ever.. Not.. this.." Winter says, more tears filling in his eyes. "If I die protecting Haru, then I will die happy. You two are my pride and joy, and as Chieftain, it is my duty to make sure the younger generation survive." Natsu says. Winter can see the woman roll her eyes to Winter's right.

"Have this, Winter. My last gift from me to you. I had it crafted in your favorite color, white. Please, remember me, Fuyu Kaskae..." Natsu says, as he takes out a pair of earmuffs from his coat. He puts it on Winter's head, and cannot even mutter a thanks as Natsu's hand falls onto the floor gently. The only thing Natsu can do is shut his eyes, as his son's cries melt into the crackling of the flames. 

  
\----------------------------

  
Some of Natsu's close advisors come and take the Chieftain away, leaving Winter alone with the woman clad in red. "What did you do to my father?!" Winter exclaims, as he stands up. He faces the woman who laughs. "Well, I have been sent by my Boss, founder of La Société De Karma, to extinguish this... flame of rebellion in this village. Ironic that she gave me, Harbinger Of Flame, the duty to rid this place of Miracles. Looks like I found the last one. Heh. This will be fun." The woman says, as she snaps her fingers.

Flame dances around her, as the lion dissappears. A tornado of fire is condensed into the woman's palms, and she shoots it directly at Winter. Winter can feel the immense heat grow ever so closer to him, and his mind fills with dread. 

Suddenly, Winter is coated with a white mist, something that he is not used to. When the mist clears, Diamond is standing in front of Winter, holding a blue blade in his palms. Winter recognizes the object as a sword, from all the stories he read as a kid. "What are you doing, Red Witch?! Terrorizing our poor village?!" Diamond exclaims, pointing his sword at the woman. She scoffs in surprise at Diamond. "I thought I killed you, along with that stupid horse of yours. Looks like I will have to clean up my work." The Red Witch replies, scattering whatever fire was left from the attack. 

"Winter! Take Fuyu and run! Head into the forest, and I'll be right behind you!" Diamond explains, and Winter nods. As the boy runs towards the forest, The Red Witch fires another barrage of fire at Diamond, and water appears from his palms. He fires at.. well.. the fire, and it creates the unfamiliar mist again. Winter is running through the snow, with the flames extinguished with a rainstorm. Silence settles on the town; as a caribou trudges through the snow, nearing Winter.

"Fuyu.. I'm glad you are at least safe.." Winter says, noticing the caribou. He falls into the snow. Fuyu's snout gets close to Winter's face, and nudges against Winter's cold cheek. "Why did this happen? Father.. He- he shouldn't have done that. Though, there is no use crying over it now. I just have to hope Haru is alright. I mean-... If I am a Miracle, surely Mom is one too... Which one, though? If I am ice...- I don't know." Winter says, a stray tear falling down his face. 

After a moment in silence; Winter gets up, and runs into the forest; with Fuyu following behind. 

  
\------------‐--------------

  
Pushing through the snowy forest, jumping over roots, Winter and Fuyu finally make it to a clearing. Winter stays hidden in the snowy foliage, as he sees people finishing someone's final resting place. They all leave soon after, except for one: the one finishing up their engraving on the stone. After they are finished, they stand up."Chieftain Natsu... You will be remembered dearly, and your son will be the newest leader of our village. Just like you wished, Fuyu and Spring will live fruitful lives, along with your wife, Autumn. Diamond will be Fuyu's closest advisor; lest the new Chieftain run astray from Amatsu's will. May the stars guide you into Her arms, Natsu Kaskae..." They say, as they walk away to join the rest of the group.

"Father..." Winter says softly, as he walks closer to the grave. He falls to his knees, as the air freezes, and turns to snow. He feels his vision blur, and he looks at the stone with tears in his eyes. 

_"Father... I- I will get my revenge. Your- your death will not be in vain.. Haru.. She will be safe, mark my word..."_

Winter says to himself, as he blacks out.

**Author's Note:**

> I put the characters bios in the chapters they are introduced in, without giving any spoilers. 
> 
> I hope they help you grasp an understanding of the characters!
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts, and questions as well! 
> 
> Irregular Updates are my way to write, unfortunately.
> 
> If you would like to use my original characters, all you have to do is ask!  
> Please provide a summary of your story along with your request.


End file.
